


Storm Warning

by Hannah_Radiant



Series: Storm Warning [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 42,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah_Radiant/pseuds/Hannah_Radiant
Summary: Sequel to "If You're Reading This". Jamie Barnes is the granddaughter of Allie and Bucky and is an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. She is given a job that changes her and her family's lives forever. Better summary inside. Steve/OC And be sure to look for the Polyvore collection I made for this story!





	1. Prologue: Mission in the Arctic

“Agent Barnes, you will be investigating a report of a mysterious downed air craft in the Arctic. Report back any unusual finds.” The director told her as he handed her a tablet with an aerial photograph of a large crater. Attached to the file was a video of the Hulk unearthing such aircraft during one of his attempts of fleeing, the US Military. She hoped that she wouldn’t come across the Hulk during what her best friend and roommate referred to as PMS on Hulk levels.

“Yes Sir.” She was quick and to the point in her responses, she was a former Army Sergeant and knew how the chain of command worked if your superior told you to jump you simple asked _how high sir?_ That was something she learned real quick after high school.

Jamie Allison Barnes was twenty three years old and had two military tours under her belt. She joined the military right after high school and stayed for four years, volunteering to go overseas twice before she was approached by S.H.I.E.L.D. they gave her the option for her adrenaline fix yet it was somewhat safer than a war zone. Her older brother Noah had been approached a few months before her. The Barnes siblings were known as some of the top new agents both dedicated and loyal both were former soldiers it was in their blood, their father was a retired Army Major and their grandfathers were World War II Veterans as well as their biological grandfather.  But that was never enough to brace her for what she was about to come across. She had no idea that her world would be turned upside down.

Before she knew it she was on a jet to the Arctic to follow up on what a group of scientists had found and called S.H.I.E.L.D claiming it was urgent. She only hoped that this mission was worth her time, she hated following up on things and it ended up being a dead end. And if she had to be on a jet it had better be damned worth it she was terrified of heights and flying was no better. She would take a desert Humvee any day it was on the ground and you could at least not be concerned about the weather or crash landing from thousands of feet up.


	2. What The Water Gave Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being given a mission in the arctic Jamie Barnes finds something, someone that she never imagined she ever would find. She realizes her life will never be the same again.

Jamie never liked the cold, well at least not when it was below freezing. And the temperatures were beyond freezing here in the Arctic. Yet she had to be here she was on a mission for S.H.I.E.L.D so she could only wrap her freezing arms around herself and continue on.

“Agent Barnes, You might want to come see what we found.” The voice came of one of her fellow agents. She slowly walked over to the agent while trying to get feeling in her frozen legs, her damn under armor wasn’t doing shit, when she got back she’d write them a nasty letter telling them they lied, she was still cold and pissed that she wasted over $80 on crap that didn’t work.

“What is it? What did you fi--?” She paused as she saw what the agents were pointing out, she saw a metal shield, with red and white alternating rings around like a target and the center was blue with a white silvery star. The shield had scrapes in the paint as if it had deflected bullets. The shield she knew she had seen it before, but it was impossible that this shield in the ice was the same one. Yet deep down she knew it had to be she nearly let out a gasp when she saw that a man was frozen in ice holding that very shield. She quickly pulled out her iPhone signaling the men that she needed a moment.

“What? This better be good I was watching Dead Silence! I’ve been lazy and never watched it we’ve had it for a week from Netflix and I am just watching it now!” The voice on the other line snapped, she knew that her roommate was sitting on the couch with a half pint of rocky road ice cream it was Saturday.

“Mary Shaw kills everybody. Now I need a favor.” She heard a frustrated scream and the sound of a spoon hitting the wall with a scream.

“Damn it BARNES! Why do you do that EVERYTIME?! But what’s your favor you need? Now that I know how the movie ends you bitch.” Jamie just laughed into the phone as she rubbed her eyes she was beyond cold and tired.

“That picture of my grandfather…Grandpa James in my room, can you send me a picture of it?” She couldn’t help but fight back a laugh as she heard her best friend and roommate grumble as she got up from the nest she made on the couch. Within seconds her phone beeped signaling she received the picture.

“What you cold and need a picture of the ever so sexy Captain America to warm you up? I’d like that picture too you not have any WiFi out wherever you are to Google the guy?” Jamie ignored her friends comment and thanked her as she hung up the phone, looking at the picture she _did_ gasp this time. It was _him_ ; Captain America was in the ice and didn’t look as if he aged a single day after nearly _70_ _years_.

“Agent Evans, call the Director and tell him we found something…big. And I’ll make sure Coulson finds out now so he has time to tune down the fan boy in him.” She said as she walked up to the frozen Captain. She wasn’t going to lie he was handsome, for a man old enough to be her grandfather that is. So this was the man her father was named for, her grandmother used to tell her father who told her stories about this man. How he was her biological grandfather’s childhood friend. Not many actually knew that she was actually the granddaughter of James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes. Not many were bright enough to make that reference, hell she was named after her grandfather. She traced her gloved finger over what would be the Captain’s right cheek if he were not frozen in ice she would have caressed his cheek. After a moment she shook her head and quickly stood she was border line fan boy Coulson at that moment she thought with a laugh.

 

=-=

Jamie couldn’t believe what the doctors were telling her, Captain America…no Steve Rogers was _alive_.

“What’s the ETA on defrosting the Captain?” She asked one of the scientists who was continuously checking the machine in charge of gauging his vitals.

“We’ve made good time considering how much ice there was. I’m making an educated guess and saying another couple of hours or so.” She simply nodded as she stood next to the Captain’s head. She saw some of his ice covered blonde locks were stuck to his forehead and brushed them away, in a way her mother used to when she was sick as a child. In an instant his arm broke through the ice and grabbed her arm, for a man that was frozen as long as him his reflexes were terrifyingly quick.

“SHIT!” She hissed as he grabbed her arm in a near bruising grip, in fact she was pretty sure it would bruise. His wild blue eyes looked into hers.

“It’s alright Captain, you’re gonna be fine. Just relax everything is alright I promise…” She said in a voice she was hoping sounded soothing, it was kind of hard to be soothing when you were a mix between panicking after being caught off guard and admiration for the fact that her childhood hero was in front of her _alive_.

“Peggy…Stork….Club….going ….to…be…late….” She couldn’t help but tilt her head in confusion but before she could ask what he meant he slipped back into unconsciousness. She looked over to the doctors who were just as shocked and confused as her before they quickly went back to work. Jamie could only imagine what emotional anguish the man must be going through what he’d _be_ going through when they broke the news to him.

A week had gone by since they had found and defrosted Captain Steve Rogers, in the meantime Jamie had been ordered to keep an eye on him, and when he woke up to eventually re-assimilate him into modern society.

“Agent Hemsworth, text me if he wakes up I’m starving and need some caffeine and for the love of god do NOT touch my laptop!” She snapped, she couldn’t help it she was attempting to cut back on caffeine and it wasn’t helping her mood, she missed her near four sodas a day.

“Yes, Ma’am you’ll be the first to know!” Said the agent he was still a newbie which of course anyone newer than her was guaranteed to be hazed by her and her brother.

She hastily walked into the Subway shop and ordered her usual; twelve inch Italian sub with ham, lettuce, tomato, onion and mayo. She loved Subway Fridays and smiled to herself when she grabbed her baked BBQ chips and a cup of coke zero. After paying she walked back towards to the SHIELD headquarters, before she could even open the door her phone began to ring. She groaned at the song playing every time it played the “Men In Black” theme song it meant work, she wanted her lunch break! She balanced her drink in the crook of her arm as she pulled her phone out of her pocket and answered.

“Yesss, Agent Hemsworth? I thought I told you to text me.” She said a little annoyed she hated talking on phones she preferred texting if she could.

“CODE RED! WE HAVE A CODE RED!” Jamie flinched at the panicked screech of the newbie agent. It took a moment for what he said to register and when it did it was too late a man came bursting out of the building slamming into her.

“WATCH IT ASSHOLE!” She screamed she saw the blonde man turn briefly to apologize before he continued to run. She looked down on the ground and saw her soda spilt everywhere and then she once again realized too late that the man was Steve Rogers running in modern New York.

“WAIT! ROGERS! COME BACK!” She screamed throwing her bag of food down and sprinting after him she managed to get enough speed to jump on his back and immediately regretted it, for it is _never_ smart to tackle someone with PTSD and even more stupid to tackle a _super soldier_. He let out a yelp as he brought his elbow up to her nose she let go with an animalistic screech as it met her nose with a crunch. She went flying to the ground with bruising force and grabbed her bloody nose. She didn’t want to think about the famous Fury’s fury she was about to see when he found out she let him get away.

“Fuck my life…owww…..” She groaned lying back on the pavement ignoring her head screaming about how disgusting the ground was she hurt too much.

Currently she was being yelled at by a furious Fury, which in her head made her laugh a little at the silliness of that saying.

“Agent Barnes, I thought I told you to keep things under control! Not to let Rogers get away! What the hell happened?!” She paused as she looked at the director over the bag of ice she held to her re-set nose. She wanted to be sarcastic but knew not to mess with the man.

“I went to get some lunch sir. I told Agent Hemsworth to text me if Rogers woke.” She said honestly as she gave a slight glare to the blushing super soldier who was sitting in the chair across from her. He had repeatedly apologized for running into her and even more so for breaking her nose. All she could think was he was lucky he was an attractive man.

“I-I’m so s-sorry ma’am I didn’t mean to…” She held a hand up as she slammed the bag of ice onto the table in front of her.

“Enough! Don’t call me ma’am I’m only twenty-three for god’s sake! And I am _sorry_ I was hungry director and that Agents Hemsworth and his little friends Agent Evans and Agent Downey were incapable of stopping him. Which I do _not_ understand if Thor could be taken out I am damn sure Rogers could be too. Just saying now if I may be excused Director Fury I have a bottle of Aleve with my name on it.” Jamie said as she pulled the pieces of bloody tissues from her nose with a flinch of pain gracing her face. All she could think of was how today not her day was at all and that she wanted her damn soda and something to eat.

                                                                                                                      


	3. Moving In

A week had once again flown by and Jamie was sitting across from Steve at a small café.

“Look, I know you are just getting used to your apartment but it would be easy to just move into the townhouse. It’s different from the forties Cap. You don’t have to be married to live with a girl. You will have your own room and hell if you want an art studio in the basement. I don’t have anything down there anyway. And besides Riley is in the process of moving out and honestly the idea of my only roommates being my dog and a fish…no thanks.” She said as she took a large bite out of her vanilla bean cupcake.

“It still isn’t  _proper_ ; an unmarried man should not be living with an unmarried woman that isn’t family.” She simply rolled her eyes as she gave the man a small glare.

“We practically  _are_  family if you think about it. You were practically my grandfather’s brother were you not? You lived with him, granted Grandpa James was a guy. But it would be  _fine_. Now shut up finish eating and let’s go back to your place and pack your shit. Got it? I am not leaving any room for argument or negotiations. If you agree I’ll even let you pay for the lunch.” She said with a laugh, she knew it drove Steve crazy when she paid for her own meals when they went out during his re-assimilation lessons.

“You know you are just as stubborn as Bucky was. No matter how much I tried to convince him I was right he wouldn’t listen.” He mumbled as he pulled a few bills out of his wallet and put them on the table. The idea of living with a woman he wasn’t married to, was insane but going up against Agent Barnes, he learned was  _never_ a good thing.

“But at least I’m hotter than him.” She said with a flirtatious wink making him blush, she was defiantly more forward then women in his time. He had come to realize that it wasn’t just her but women of this generation.

“Fine, I’ll move into the townhouse but I won’t like it. And I won’t change my mind on it not being proper.” He said as they stood to leave the café. She simply smirked in a way that reminded him of Bucky after he won an argument. He shook his head and reminded himself it _wasn’t_ Bucky.

When they arrived to his apartment the two split the tab for the cab and walked inside, she had thankfully left the car S.H.I.E.L.D gave her at his place. Steve was shocked and a little concerned when he saw most of his belongings were already packed into boxes once they entered his apartment.

“I knew you’d cave. Besides Fury had ordered me to have you move in anyway. Now pack your room, which was the only one I told them to not touch. And that’s an order Rogers.” She said with another one of her trademark smirks. He looked towards her and blinked before speaking up.

“I think you have your ranks confused. I am a _Captain_ ; you left the military as a _Sergeant_. That means I outrank you so _I_  should be giving the orders.” Jamie was stunned at the joke he had just cracked. She couldn't help but blush a little as he gave her a lopsided grin. She refused to show anymore embarrassment and playfully shoved him towards his room.

“Well as an _Agent_ of S.H.I.E.L.D and your assigned liaison _I_ give the orders. So _there_!” She said with a laugh as she stuck her tongue out, her childish action made him laugh as he shook his head again. She hopped up on the counter and kicked her legs back and forth waiting for him to start packing up his room. She grew bored after a while of waiting and pulled out her phone she switched to her camera and took a picture of Steve when he wasn’t looking and sent it to Riley with the caption “ _I won_ , _Pay up!_ ”

“What are you laughing about?” Steve’s voice called from his room she jumped a bit since she didn’t realize she had been laughing out loud, she looked over at him with a grin. She quickly hid her phone behind her and hopped off the counter. It was moments like this she was grateful he knew nothing about how to work a cellphone. Steve was standing in the kitchen with a box filled with things from his room a sign that he was done packing up.

“Is that the last of it?” She asked as she picked up one of the boxes she noticed the box had some old photos she pulled one out and smiled it had her grandfather during the war. She looked at the others and smiled even more when she saw her brother’s friend’s grandfathers as well.

“I know these two. I’ve met them a few times. Dugan is crazy and Jones is one of the greatest.” She could that Steve was shocked that she knew his old friends and she smiled. “I know Jones’ grandson he is best friends with my brother Noah. Gabriel Jones III or Gabe. You’ll meet him eventually and Carter too. He’s another of my brother’s friends and his grandfather was Falsworth. See S.H.I.E.L.D tends to keep it in the family Dugan was an Agent for a while he retired about ten years ago. Bet you didn’t read that in his file.” Jamie said with a laugh as she put the photograph back in the box carefully. Grabbing the packing tape she sealed the box shut and wrote with black sharpie _Steve’s Room_.

The ride to her townhouse was silent she knew Steve still wasn’t happy about sharing a townhouse with a woman he wasn’t married to, she could only imagine his reaction when she said there was only one shower!

She pulled up to her light colored brick townhouse with cast stone accents; the home had three floors and a basement. Lining the concrete stairs were well trimmed hedges in brick floral beds, and at the base of the stairs were two large planters with bright colored flowers. The windows of the house were a dark color which nicely accented the beauty of the home. The wooden door was inviting and had a lantern style light above it. He found it to be pleasing to look at and noted it was a big change from his usual homes which were small apartments in the city. The small Brooklyn Heights townhouse made him smile, Jamie grinned at him when she saw his reaction to her, now their home.

“Home sweet home! Just a heads up the dog…he gets a little over excited. So watch your shoes…uhmm…he pees when excited. It’s a cocker spaniel thing apparently. And he’s all bark, no bite, just rub his belly or ears and you’re his friend for life.” Steve looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a smile before simply nodding. The second she opened the door Steve could hear the loud barking from her dog. She laughed as she hopped out of the car and ran to the door unlocking the front door; a blur of black, tan and grey flew out of the door and immediately tackled her licking her face.

“MAX! UGH MAX!” She yelled in between laughs at the over excited dog, when Steve shut his door the dog quickly turned towards him. He had never really been around dogs like hers usually the dogs he was around were the military dogs, not many people in the city could afford dogs when he was growing up. It was hard enough to feed a family without a pet. The dog let out a over dramatic bark as it ran towards him, it stopped a few feet in front of him and continued to bark loudly as if telling him _Stay away! My human!_ Steve knelt down and held a hand out to the dog which tilted his head and ran towards him. The dog sniffed his hand and licked it as Steve rubbed his ears. Immediately the dog’s tongue flopped out of its mouth and it rolled onto its back nudging his belly as if to tell Steve where to scratch next. Steve couldn’t help but laugh at the dog as it kicked his leg when its belly was scratched.

“See? He is such an attention whore! And just so you know you’re his new best friend.” The two looked at each other, then the dog and let out a laugh.

“He’s a beautiful dog. What was his name? Max?” Steve asked as he stood up. Jamie walked over towards him to take out some of the boxes quickly blocking the dog’s way so he couldn’t jump into the car.

“Thanks and yeah his name is Max, not the most original name but in my defense I didn’t know it was the most popular pet name until after I named him.” Steve gave her a smile as he began unloading his things.

After the two had brought all of his things into the living room he looked around it was a light cream colored room with a round pastel green rug in the middle of it. The couch was a light grey L shape with brown accent pillows and some off white ones with cherry blossom branches, a nice touch. The windows all had floor length navy curtains which were pulled aside to allow natural light in the room. In the corner on the right of the couch was a large green plant. There was a round two leveled coffee table with a plant and some books in front of the couch as well. She had three old stacked trunks placed between the couch and what he had learned was a television. The television or what she had jokingly told him was a “magical glowing box of entertainment” was a bit larger than he thought necessary then again he was fine with only a radio.  Above the TV and its wooden stand was a painting of a red crop duster, it was a nice accent to the room he in fact loved the painting it was rather good in his artistic opinion. On the other side of the TV stand was another plant this one was a fake dogwood tree in a pot. Along the right side of the room was a simple water color painting and a Tiffany floor lamp. The ceiling had a fan with a light as well. It was a beautiful room and when he told Jamie she smiled and thanked him.

“Shall we continue the tour? There are more than enough rooms to show you.” She led him down a white hall with an accent rug that was a dark grey almost black color. At the end of the hall were a window and a table with a lamp. This was very different than any home he had.

The first door she led him through was to the kitchen it wasn’t a large kitchen but it was larger than the one in his former apartment. There were more wooden floors in the room. There was a large window with short curtains pulled back above the sink letting more natural light in, he noticed she enjoyed the natural light it was a nice change from a brick wall all his apartments had. The cabinets were all a white wooden finish and the counters were a concrete colored stone. There was a green checkered rug on the floor that brought more color to the cream colored room and a vase of bright colored faux tulips by the sink, and the part that made him smile was a familiar looking radio on the window sill finally something he was familiar with.

“It actually works too.” She said as she leaned against the door frame as if she knew he was looking at the radio he gave her a warm smile. He continued to look at the room and noticed two painting of roosters above the window. And to the left there was an opening looking into another room.

“The next room, the dining room I’ll take you there next.” She said leading him to the next room.

In this room the walls were a cream trimmed with white and a golden brown. A nice chandelier hung over a dark wooden table with matching chairs which had navy fabric and cushions. And under that was a yellow rug with white swirls.  In the corner were another fake plant and a photograph of stairs from above. He also noticed near the three windows were two dog bowls for Max it was simple but the silver colored bowls made him smile again.

She then led him outside to the back yard which had a small stone patio. There were four chairs surrounding a table with a tan umbrella. There was a little bit of grass beyond that.

“The grill here for cook outs. There is the hose if you need it…I don’t know what to use it for beyond watering these three plants.” She said as she pointed to the grill and then the three real plants under the windows.

He followed her once more to another room she opened a door and inside was a small bathroom which had a white toilet and sink with a mirror above it. A small pot of more faux flowers rested on the toilet and the walls had dark colored pictures on them. She then led him to a door which took them to the stairs. On the wall was a glass cut out of the United States with several photos covering it he noticed they were old pictures of Jamie and her friend Riley.

“Up or down?” She asked leaning against the wooden banister. He turned towards her and shrugged.

“Upstairs is fine.” He said as she nodded and led him up the stairs into another hallway he couldn’t believe how many rooms there were! This hallway had a bright colored teal rug that led down the hall and like the downstairs hall had a table at the end. However this table had a vase with more bright colored flowers and instead of a window there was a painting of a couple kissing in the rain with a red umbrella. The light source in this hall was a stain glass ceiling lamp. She pointed to one door and told him it was her room.

“My room, it’s not much but here you can look at it anyway.” She opened the door to a room with yellow walls with green trim. On one of the walls was a quote that said _“Well behaved women rarely make history”_ by Marilyn Monroe, he briefly remembered her saying she was a famous actress and model that she idolized. The floor was more wood floors and had a large blue rug. She had a dark colored bed with light green pillows and comforter and a stain glass looking rose accent pillow. She had a blue striped blanket thrown on the bed as well. There was a green chair in front of a window with another accent pillow and Chinese lanterns hanging above it. There was another plant in between the bed and chair. On the other side of the bed was a nightstand with a simple lamp and a picture that he recognized as the last picture he took with Bucky, before he had died. He supposed that the picture had been sent to Allie who gave it to her. He noticed a pair of converse thrown in the corner next to more stacked boxes; it seemed she liked stacked boxes for accents. It was the poster framed above the boxes that made him pause; it was a poster of him. She looked at him for a moment and followed his eyes and gasped.

“SHIT! I forgot about that! U-uhm…wow this is awkward! T-that was a gift, I liked learning about World War II and honestly? Growing up I heard stories about you and you were my hero. And for my birthday my friend Phil…Agent Coulson got it for me. It’s an original from your old tour. I don’t want to know what he paid for it.” He gave her a sheepish grin, it was indeed one of his old tour posters and it had the notice that the tour was cancelled until further notice on it as well.

“It’s fine…I’m just a little surprised. I didn’t realize you were a…umm fan.” She was still blushing and he found it rather pleasant to see her blush it wasn’t often that she did but he rather enjoyed it.

“Well if you think about it…you did help prove the underdogs are worth it.” She said with a grin as she playfully shoved him towards the next room. “Now shush! Out with, you stop laughing at me!” She groaned as she tried pushing him, he was much too heavy to actually move on her own. He waited for her to open the door next to hers and saw a bright colored room.

“This is the Guest room, and technically it’s also Riley’s room.” She said as he looked in the room. The back wall had bright blue, green and yellow wooden panels and three windows with sheer blue curtains. An iron framed bed with a white comforter and light colored accent pillows was angled in the corner with a dark nightstand with a lamp. In the other corner was a fish tank which was fairly larger for only one fish. It was a bright red and blue fish.

“That’s my fish. Finnick I named him after a book character. I keep him in here because I have no room in my room and Riley wanted something besides a plant in here.” She said with a laugh. He also noticed the yellow rug was similar to the one in the dining room.

“She liked the rug so much she bought another for here.” Jamie said as she pointed to the rug. “Now to the bathroom. Just a heads up umm it’s the only one with a shower. Before you complain shush I know how to share a bathroom with a guy I have an older brother.” She said before he could complain how _that_ was even more improper than sharing a home together.

The bathroom had light colored stripes on the back wall and a window in the left corner with cream and brown curtains. A toilet sat next to the window. There was a beautiful wooden mini counter with the sink and another plant on the counter in front of a mirror, another sat to the right in between that and the claw tub. The tub was also a shower with a tan and white checkered shower curtain with hints of a bronzy gold. The final accents were the ceiling fan light and a light tan area rug in front of the sink.

“One more room up here and it’s your room.” She said walking to the next room. This room had tan and cream striped walls with a window that had red floor length curtains. “I hope you don’t mind I kind of already had it furnished a bit. It’s still your stuff just a few things added. As you can see your bed is there.” He noticed his metal frame bed was indeed already set up with some green pillows and a green, grey and black checkered accent pillow. She had added once again another plant he noticed she liked fake plants for decoration and he also found them to be pleasing to the eye. He had a light grey rug under the bed and a small glass door coffee like table at the foot of his bed. It would be perfect for some of his photographs. There was a matching night stand where he planned to put his lamp and alarm clock as well as his photograph of Peggy. She had an amazing photograph of a New York skyline above his bed in a black frame.

“I figured something familiar. It’s a 1937 photograph I found it in a thrift shop. And thought you’d like it.” She said he smiled as he thanked her. Looking around the room he mentally pictured where he’d put more of his things. His grey chair would sit in front of the window and his small end table and radio would sit on the other side of the room. On the table in front of his bed he’d add his photographs of the Howlers and Howard Stark; he missed his friend and considered asking Jamie about Howard’s son Anthony Stark. He looked up and saw he had a ceiling fan as well.

“I like it. It’s simple…I like simple. Thank you.” He said as she just shrugged. “Where to next? There are so many rooms in this place!” He said with a laugh she grinned and quickly pulled him towards the stairs.

“The home office is upstairs and as for the basement…well I’ll let you design that, since it will be your own personal art studio. I figured you could use it and also offer it as an apology token for not telling you that we had to share a bathroom.” He smiled as he saw she was smiling wide enough to have it reach her blue eyes and make them sparkle.

The office as she called it had light tan walls with three windows with brown trims. The floor was a cream carpet with a rectangular rusty red area rug in the center. There was a simple dark wood desk with her computer and a lamp in the corner. He was still trying to get used to all the technology of this era. She had another L shape couch near the windows that was a dark navy with white and grey stripped accent pillows. On the left of the couch on the floor sat a woven basket with magazines and on the right was another of her beloved decoration plants. There was a round wooden and glass coffee table in front of the couch with a small bonsai tree and on the wall was three pictures making a larger picture of the Brooklyn Bridge during sunset, he enjoyed those three pictures.

“Well that’s today’s tour. Do you like it? You aren’t gonna be like Riley and say there are too many fake plants are you? I can’t keep anything green alive…” She asked sounding a little nervous.

“It’s perfect. And no the plants are great. And the artwork too.” He said with a grin.

“Like I said you can check out the basement later.  Just take the stairs all the way down. The laundry room…or closet is down there as well as a small bathroom. Nothing special just a toilet and sink.” She said he gave her another smile. Maybe living here wouldn’t be too bad. It was a beautiful home he would be a fool to deny that.

 

 


	4. Meeting the Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve meets Jamie's family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few quick changes instead of Jamie's cousin's daughter being named Emily I've changed her name to Emilia.

Patience was a virtue that Jamie had never quite mastered; she was currently standing in front of the microwave waiting for her lunch to finish heating up. She couldn’t help but glare at the food that was spinning in the microwave.

“What’s wrong?” Came the voice of Steve he had just walked into the kitchen and pulled the orange juice out of the fridge before reaching a cup from the cupboard behind Jamie.

“The stupid food is taking _forever_ to cook. Is it too much to want to eat right _now_? I think the microwave is taunting me, I mean look at it spinning my amazing smelling food around in front of me like that! Ugh I hate it!” Steve let out a laugh as he poured himself a glass of the orange juice.

“Patience is a virtue.” He said in a sing song voice, she glared at the man with a noise of frustration.

“Not right now it isn’t! And that is the last time I let you watch The Mummy, using one of my favorite movie’s quotes against me!” Steve just laughed at her as she glared, only to jump when the microwave beeped. “OH! SWEET! IT’S DONE! ABOUT DAMN TIME!” She screamed as she ripped open the microwave door open only to screech in pain as the bowl with her food burned her. “Shit, _fuck_ , oww!” She screamed Steve frowned at her choice of words before grabbing a paper towel to clean the spilt soup in the microwave and a dish towel to take the soup out of the microwave. It was a common thing with Jamie he had come to realize, so like every other time he placed her lunch on the counter and gently grabbed her hand and put it under cold water.

“You never learn do you? How is it that an Agent like you always makes the same mistake?” She simply huffed in frustration and anger.

“Oh shut up, I can’t help it I’m hungry who can think straight when hungry?” She said with a pout, he simply rolled his eyes and smiled gently at her.

“What did you ever do without me here?” He asked she simply looked up at him with her big blue eyes; he paused for a moment he found that he loved her eyes; they were such a blue it made him think of the ocean. When angry they looked like a stormy grey, when calm they looked like the blue ocean waters.

“I don’t know…” She whispered softly. Over the few weeks they had been living together they both found that there was a mutual attraction, of course neither would admit it out loud. She found herself leaning towards him and her eyes quickly looked at his lips as she licked her own, and action that made him take a deep breath through his nose before he leaned a bit towards her as well. Just before their lips touched Max let out a loud howl which made them jump apart, neither had seen the dog in the room, and just as soon as they saw him he ran out of the room towards the front door barking as if his life depended on it.

The door then opened and in a loud voice someone called out a hello. Jamie looked up at Steve for a moment before walking out of the kitchen with a deep sigh. She frowned however when she saw who it was that had walked in.

“Noah, what the hell are you doing here?” She asked with a glare as she crossed her arms. Before answering he walked past shoving her mail into her chest, she quickly grabbed it all before it fell to the floor.

“What lovely manners! And I’m here to tell you that Dad texted me asking if I wanted to go to dinner, and he told me to see if you wanted to go, you never responded to his text, shame on you Mimi.” She gave an annoyed growl at the nickname, she only let her cousin’s daughter Emily call her that since she was three and still couldn’t really say her name.  “You can bring the Cap, since I’m sure dad is wondering who this _mysterious_ man living with his _only_ daughter is.” Jamie glared at Noah and let out another growl.

“What the hell did you tell him?! Noah I swear to…” Noah cut her off before she could continue it was moments like this she hated her brother.

“All I told him was that you had some guy you met at work living with you. Besides I had to get him off my back about all the girls I’ve been…dating.” It was no secret that her brother was no stranger to the female population, he was charming and had good looks something he knew and used to his advantage. Their grandmother said he was just like their Grandpa James. Meanwhile while the siblings were having their argument Steve stood in the same spot he was before next to the sink, and looked between the two and cleared his throat.

“U-Uhm…Jamie?” He said in attempt to get the woman’s attention, but it wasn’t loud enough for the siblings to hear over their bantering.

“Maybe I should tell him you had _another_ one night stand! You know he hates how you keep hooking up with all those sluts you meet online!” Jamie said with a sneer at her brother who just rolled his eyes.

“Oh _real_ mature coming from the girl who is living with some guy she _never_ introduced to mommy and daddy!” She shoved her brother and tried to storm past him her lunch forgotten on the counter.

“UGH! LEAVE MY HOUSE! GET _OUT_ NOAH!” She screamed in anger Noah just laughed at her.  This time Steve cleared his throat a little louder this time, making the siblings pause to look at him, it was clear on their faces that they forgot that he was still in the room.

“Whatever, I got to go. By the way Dad said he’s going to Buffalo Wild Wings. I’ll see you at dinner, and just an FYI you know he’s gonna want a _damn_ good explanation about Steve.”  Noah said with a sigh before turning to leave. Jamie looked as if she didn’t know who to look at her brother leaving or Steve.

“WAIT! Who all is even going?” She asked leaning against the kitchen counter with a sigh.

“Obviously Dad, I’m going and so is Aunt Lorraine and Uncle Jacob, Jason and Tommy will be there. Chloe and Adam couldn’t make it Emila still has the stomach bug going around and Jake, Abbie and Austin aren’t coming home until Christmas.” Jamie ran her hands through her hair making it fall out of its already messy bun. With that much of the family going she knew she not only wouldn’t be able to say no without feeling guilty but that would mean she would have to explain Steve. She threw her head back with a loud sigh as Noah left slamming the front door on purpose to make the dog bark loudly.

“Sorry about that Steve, that as you know tends to happen with Noah. Uhmm…you don’t have to come to dinner tonight. I’m sure you don’t want to meet…the crazy I come from.” She said hesitantly she was nervous about not only dinner but the fact that they had almost kissed if Noah hadn’t barged into the house. Steve seemed to also be a bit nervous about what had happened he however knew that times like this when Jamie got worked up could end badly if she didn’t calm down. It was something that he was familiar with, if either of them thought too much then it tended to make them vulnerable to memories of their times as soldiers. He momentarily pushed aside his nervousness around her and instead stepped towards her wrapping her into a hug, Riley had told him that when Jamie got too worked up to simply hug her. It was what Jamie’s best friend called anchoring her to reality. Jamie jumped in surprise before looking up at Steve with a thankful smile.

“I’d love to come.” He said with a smile she just nodded weakly and wrapped her arms around his torso, she couldn’t quite reach all around him so she just held onto the back of his shirt. It was an intimate moment that should have made Steve feel awkward considering he was never any good with women, but with Jamie it felt right. She reminded him so much of Bucky, yet she was more than that. She was her own person and Steve liked that about her as well.

“So…are we just gonna ignore the polka dotted elephant in the room? Or are we going fess up to the fact that we nearly kissed…” She nearly whispered, Steve noticed she was blushing and smiled. When she blushed it gave him courage, it let him know he wasn’t the only one who felt out of his element. Taking advantage of that new found courage he leaned towards her and gently met her lips with his own. Her eyes grew wide for a moment before she stood on her tippy toes grabbing onto his shoulders. Her short 5’3 frame made it so she had to always look up at his 6’0 frame. But he never minded that in fact he liked her short frame it made her fit perfectly in his arms as he had come to realize. He wasn’t sure who had deepened the kiss but the second their tongues met he took in a sharp breath. She wrapped her arms around her neck with a slight moan. The only other time Steve had been kissed like this was when Private Lorraine had kissed him, but this was by far much better in his opinion. He heard her hiss in slight pain as he backed her into the counter so in one swift moment he lifted her so she was instead sitting on the counter, this also made her level with him. After what felt like ages the two reluctantly pulled apart for the much needed air. Her blue eyes had darkened and had a haze to them. She was trying to catch her breath as she gave him a smirk.

“Damn, if I knew you could kiss like _that_ Rogers I would have kissed you ages ago!” She said with a laugh as he simply smiled and brushed her messy hair out of her face, they both knew that things would never be the same between the two of them and he was fine with that. He had come to realize that he had to move on; it had been as Fury had told him nearly seventy years since he had crashed. He vowed that he would find th _e_ courage to talk to Peggy and to tell her he was sorry and to ask for her forgiveness.

“Oh hush.” He said with a blush she just threw her head back with a loud laugh, her laugh seemed to be contagious as he found himself joining in her laughter. “We should probably get ready for dinner with your family…” When he said that she frowned as if just remembering that she had to explain to her family that she had been living with _the_ Captain America for the past few weeks, but to her he would always be just Steve Rogers.  “Hey, it will be fine. Parents _love_ me.” He said with a smile making her laugh it was still slightly rare that he would crack jokes but the more time she spent with him the more he would loosen up and crack jokes around her.

“Nice, now I guess I should go put my face on. And fix this disaster that is supposed to be hair.” He never understood why she always wore makeup when she left the house, and the few times she didn’t she would always say something like ‘the world will have to suffer due to my hideous face today’, he found it rather sad that the women in this generation felt that the only way to be beautiful was to cake on makeup. As an artist he saw the beauty that women these days never saw, because of their fashion magazines telling them they weren’t pretty otherwise. But he supposed her makeup was less intense as some of the women he had seen. Whenever he tried to tell her she didn’t need it she would smile and laugh before running off.  He supposed it was a generational thing where they had convinced women makeup was needed, he stopped questioning it. Steve simply smiled as he watched her hop down from the counter and grab onto him before she fell then quickly running off to her room to get ready. He turned to her forgotten lunch and placed it in the fridge; he grew up during the Depression meaning he would never waste food. He looked down at what he was wearing and figured he should change too, the shirt he had on had a few spots of paint on it.

In her room Jamie had thrown on a pair of skinny jeans and was looking in her closet for a shirt to wear, she let out a bored sigh. She grabbed the closest shirt but pause before deciding it wasn’t the best choice for spending time with Steve, considering it was a shirt with Steve’s shield on it. So instead she grabbed her faux navy blue Henley. After putting on her shirt she pulled on her black Crown Vintage rugged boots. They were one of her favorite pairs of boots she had. She then quickly braided her hair in a prairie braid; she then began to put on her makeup opting for a natural colored smoky eye. After she finished her makeup she grabbed her black faux hooded leather jacket. As she opened the door she let out a squeak when she saw Steve with a hand raised ready to knock on her door.

“Holy Shit, you scared the crap out of me!” She said he like always furrowed his brows at her choice of words. But he also smiled knowing that he had startled her.

“You ready to go?” He asked when she nodded he offered her his arm, like he often did, and she accepted it like she always did. She knew that it was a generational thing, and if it made him more comfortable then she would accept every time, besides it was a damn good excuse in her books to be near him, he was like a drug to her not that she would ever admit it but she was just a much a fan girl as Coulson when it came to Steve.

“Yeah, you sure you ready to face the crazy?” She said with a laugh he gave her a smile and a polite nod.

“As ready as I’ll ever be. And just so you know I’ve already fed Max.” Steve said as they walked down the stairs, Jamie paused and looked up at Steve with wide eyes.

“Oh my god, marry me. Please freaking, marry me right now!” She said with a laugh, as he blushed a little before joining the laughter.

“I can’t marry you; we haven’t even gone on a date yet!” She froze when she realized that he had just made a joke and about dating none the less! Jamie couldn’t help but laugh it meant that he was finally warming up to her and felt comfortable with her, this was a big step for him and she knew that it was not something he would joke about with just anyone. The two friends had walked out to her civilian car which was a black 2005 Nissan Altima. Once in the car she sat for a moment before turning towards Steve with a smile.

“Y’know what I have a playlist for you. Remember how to get it to play in the car?” That was one of the first things she taught him since music was something she couldn’t live without.

“Yeah, and I remember your password too. What’s the playlist called?” He asked as he took her iPhone from her and plugged it into the XM Radio. She told him that it was just called ‘Steve’, and he clicked on the playlist. She smiled to herself when he realized that the songs in the playlist were songs from the 1940s, starting with the Andrews Sisters.

“Thought you’d like some of your own music…I figured my usual music was a bit much for you.” He simply gave her a grateful smile as she started the car and drove to the restaurant.

After pulling into the parking lot of Buffalo Wild Wings, Jamie turned the car off with a sigh. She figured she should brief Steve on what he was getting into.

“Okay, so before we go in I figured I should tell you who is going to be in there. First up is my dad, Retired Army Major Steven James Barnes. He is how I’m related to Bucky. My Nana umm…well she kind of had a onetime thing with Bucky as I told you and well he was the result. Normally as you know he wouldn’t have gotten Bucky’s last name without his consent, but hey times of war right? Well Nana married Pop, and he legally adopted my Dad. But Dad wanted to keep the name Barnes instead of taking the name Roberts. Well Nana and Pop had my Aunt Lorraine who works as a florist in her own shop well she married my uncle, Jacob West, a mechanic in his own shop. They had Jake who works as a high school teacher, who married Abbie Munroe and they had Austin. Then they had Jason who works in the mechanic shop. Next they had Chloe who works in a cafe; Chloe married Adam Hartley and had Emilia who I sometimes call Goob. And then finally we have Tommy he goes to New York University.  Anyway back to my Dad he married my Mom Emily Branson a researcher in a museum at Colonial Williamsburg…and of course had Noah and me…did I lose you? Oh shit I hope that wasn’t an overload.” She said before trailing off, Steve took a moment to register what she had just said before nodding.

“Your immediate family is your parents Retired Army Major Steven Barnes, your mother Emily a museum researcher in Colonial Williamsburg, Noah and you. Then you have your Aunt Lorraine a florist with her own shop, married Jacob West a mechanic with his own shop and they had Jake a high school teacher married to Abbie and they have one son Austin. Then they had Jason who works in the mechanic shop, then Chloe a waitress married to Adam Hartley they have one daughter Emilia and then there is Tommy who is a student at NYU.” She seemed somewhat surprised that he was able to follow all of that most people were overwhelmed and that wasn’t including her mom’s side or her grandparents.

“Y-yeah…you got this. But can you handle meeting them? Jake and his family and Chloe and hers won’t be there neither will my grandparents. But it’s still gonna be on the crazy side.” Steve just smiled again and told her that everything would be fine. So with a sigh she grabbed her purse and got out of the car. The two walked towards the restaurant and saw that Jamie’s mother had decided to come and was outside smoking, she looked up with a smile.

“You must be the mysterious Steve, I’ve heard so much about you. You know if I didn’t know better I’d say you were _the_ Captain Steve Rogers!” She said with a wink, Steve looked at Jamie with a nervous laugh before Jamie mouthed she knows.

“Don’t worry Steve; your secret is safe with me. Only we Barnes’ know my in-laws…as far as they know you are your own grandson.  Now let’s go you father already ordered his food, you know how impatient that man is, I love him like crazy but he has the intention span of a damn goldfish!” Steve seemed to immediately relax, Emily Barnes reminded him of his mother, loving and playful.

“Of course Mrs. Barnes.” Steve said politely, Emily looked up at him with a raised eyebrow before chuckling.

“Just Emily, besides it’s _you;_ that is older than me. No matter what Noah may try to tell you, my son, don’t even get me started on him!” She said with another laugh, Steve laughed along with her as she led them inside to the table the family was sitting at. He could see Noah holding back a laugh at the nervous look Steve had on his face at the moment.

Once at the table a brunette woman jumped up and wrapped Jamie in a big hug and Steve looked up to see what had to be Jamie’s father, it was tempting to salute the man, even if he was retired he still carried himself as if he never left the Army. Steven Barnes was in his sixties but his hair still had very little grey the only grey was in the slight stubble he started growing since his retirement and a few spots of hair near his ears. Steve couldn’t help to think perhaps Bucky would have looked like this man if he had lived. Then the thought of this actually being his late best friend’s son, a son he never had the chance to know about. He remembered Bucky used to always tell him about Allie once he got to Europe, without a doubt Steve knew that Bucky would have gone home and married her. He couldn’t help but notice that the choice of name Allie had made, it was something he knew Bucky would have picked, even after Steve told him he didn’t have to name his kids after him.  As if sensing his survivor’s guilt Jamie who had finished hugging her Aunt Lorraine gave his arm a gentle squeeze as if to bring him back to reality. Jamie’s Aunt Lorraine looked between her older brother and Steve and sighed.

“Ugh men…” She mumbled to herself before wrapping her arms around Steve, it took him back a second to have a woman he was meeting for the first time hugging him. “Welcome to the crazy Steve.” She said with a wink, she gave him a smile before turning to her husband and two sons that were there. “Say hello, I know I did not marry a man that can’t say hello. And I also know that my sons were raised with _manners_.” With a few chuckles Jamie’s Uncle Jacob and his two sons Jason and Tommy both introduced themselves to Steve with a handshake. Jason then went to hug Jamie and he whispered something in her ear making her eyes go wide and causing her to blush.

“Shut up Jason! Ugh I hate you!” She said, before leaning towards him to whisper in his ear. “And _no_ I’m not sleeping with him!” She hissed making her cousin laugh even harder. Steve watched the two cousins laughing before looking at Jamie’s father again; the man was still sitting and drinking his beer. With one more sip of his beer Steven Barnes stood up and looked at Steve. The Army man in Steve wanted to either salute the man or shrink away, you could tell he was once a Major, from the way he stood with a grace that only officers had. Sure Steve was a Captain, but this man had been a _Major_ meaning he outranked Steve. Jamie just looked at him and then her father before laughing.

“Hi Daddy; couldn't you just be nice for once?” She said with a laugh as she went to hug her father, Steve couldn’t help but gulp in nervousness the second Jamie called her father _Daddy,_ that meant that if he ever screwed up and upset Jamie he’d not only have her a retired Sergeant and her brother a retired Captain but her father a retired Major after him, marking him as a dead man. Jamie’s father’s stone cold face immediately melted the second his daughter hugged him, he smiled and wrapped his arms around her, and when he picked her up slightly she squeaked still refusing to stop hugging her father. After putting his daughter down he looked at Steve before taking a few steps towards him. Steve resisted the urge to shrink away in nervousness.

“It’s an honor to meet you Sir.” Steve said uncertain if he should offer his hand or not, even retired the man outranked him still. The man tilted his head ever so slightly before smirking in a way that screamed Bucky, to the point where Steve had to close his eyes and shake his head to get a grip on reality and realize it _wasn’t_ Bucky in front of him.

“I have to disagree with you Rogers.” He said making Steve involuntary flinch, he just met the man and already he screwed it up somehow! “It should be _me s_ aying that to _you_. My mother always told me stories about both my father and you. She even named me after _you_. You were my father’s best friend, and the letters he sent my mother never failed to mention you. I finally have more than just a picture to look at, and I must say I never thought I’d actually meet the man I heard so much about.” Steve was shocked to hear that but at the same time he was relieved. “Now who’s hungry? I’m starving I hope you don’t mind I already ordered and appetizer I got the Nachos, and yes Jamie I got extra sour cream.” He said with a laugh as he wrapped an arm around his wife and kissed her head lovingly before sitting back down. Jamie smiled when Steve pulled out a chair for her and he sat next to her.

Jamie had ordered a sweet tea and had surprised Steve when she ordered twenty-four boneless honey BBQ wings with a side of celery and ranch, he couldn’t help but wonder how someone so small could eat so much.

“Relax; I just want leftovers for tomorrow. Now if you don’t know what to get there is burgers and other stuff. I never get anything besides the wings so I can’t tell you what is good.” She said with a wink, he had decided to get a burger and fries. Jamie of course offered him two of her wings which he found were actually quite good.

“So Steve, Jamie told us you’re in the Army?” Lorraine asked politely, Steve looked at Jamie and she gave a slight nod to him saying that he could mention very brief details about being in the Army.

“Yes. I joined when I was twenty four.” He said leaving out of course that it was in 1943. Lorraine smiled at him and looked at Jamie and Noah.

“Wow, see I told you two that you were babies when you enlisted! See they both enlisted after high school, Noah wanted to enlist sooner but thankfully my brother had a good head on his shoulders and told him to finish high school. People join never knowing what it’s really like, Dad was always haunted by the war. My father you see was a pilot, back when it was still attached to the Army. He was in the 8th Division, 322nd Squadron, 91st bomb group. And he was stationed in Bassingbourne, England. His plane was the Wee Willie.” Steve smiled, Jamie had only in passing mentioned her grandfather was a B17 pilot during the war.

“I met a few pilots that were stationed there; they were from the Memphis Belle crew.” As soon as he said that the whole table all groaned or made other noises of disgust.

“Now Rogers, we never mention those…wimps. Twenty five missions…oh how cute!” Noah said with a laugh, which the rest of the family joined in the chuckling. Steve was confused twenty five missions was a big deal!

“See Pop, he flew _thirty five_ missions. So we don’t mention those…”she turned and pretended to spit while making quotations in the air before continued to speak. “…pilots. And they claim to be part of the Mighty Eighth! Disgusting! But not too long after Pop went home the Wee Willie had been shot down. No one survived.” She said with a laugh, after a moment of letting it sink in he understood why they were so hated to the Barnes-Robert family; they got to go home while Noah Roberts was forced to _stay_ for another _ten_ missions.

“Well that…I can understand that. But wow _thirty-five_ missions? That’s impressive!” Steve said with genuine admiration in his voice.  

“So Steve will you be joining Jamie and I and her grandparents at the Airshow? It’s in June.” Emily asked with a smile, he turned to Jamie and looked at her questioningly.

“Oh right I almost forgot to tell you! There is an Airshow in Reading, Pennsylvania every year the weekend of the fourth to the sixth. I’ve gone a few times with my Mom; we first went when I graduated high school. The best part is it’s a World War II weekend. They have planes, tanks, jeeps, halftracks, mortars…you name it they have it! And a bunch of people dress up as reenactors. Last time we went there were people pretending to be FDR and even MacArthur! They also have a flea market, tents set up in each ‘theater’ of the war, carnival food and even veterans. I met a bunch of the Band of Brothers; remember I showed you that series? I also got their autographs it’s a lot of fun if you're interested.” Steve grinned at the idea of going, it seemed like it would be a lot of fun, and totally in _his_ element!

“I’d love to go. It sounds like it would be a lot of fun; I haven’t been to an airshow in a long time. Not since I was a kid, my mom took me to a traveling one once.” He said as he remembered his youth with his mother before she died.

After they had finished dinner Steve went to pull out his wallet only to be met with Jamie’s father who was looking at him sternly.

“No. It’s my treat tonight.” He said simply making Steve nod weakly, he hated not paying for his own food. But he was trying to keep himself in Steven Barnes’ good graces. He looked down at Jamie who had tugged on his jacket sleeve with a smile.

“You can buy me dessert I was going to go to Cold Stone.” She said with a wink, Steve gave her a smile and a quick nod.

“Deal.” He said as Jamie told everyone they were heading out, she said goodbye and gave hugs to her family as Steve shook the hands of the males in the family and gave a friendly hug to Jamie’s mother and Aunt knowing that they would give him one anyway.

After leaving the restaurant Jamie gave a relieved sigh making the two of them laugh. He had survived a family dinner with Jamie’s family and was actually looking forward to another.

“Congrats, you survived Operation Crazy. Next mission…Operation We all scream! Or whatever I can’t think of an epic name for it. I want my Cake ‘n Batter milkshake!” She said grabbing onto Steve’s arm and running towards the car with a laugh. Once they got to the Cold Stone she was like a kid in a candy store.

“Wow that’s a lot of choices…” Steve said looking at the menu and all the options he had if he made his own.

“I know…it’s all so damn good. I always get the shake now. But the other stuff is great too!” After looking at their signature creations Steve had decided on getting the Apple Pie A La Cold Stone. It was vanilla ice cream, graham cracker crust, caramel and baked apples and cinnamon. After paying with the card S.H.I.E.L.D had given him he and Jamie left with smiles on their faces. He couldn’t believe how good the ice cream was; it tasted like an actual apple pie! Jamie just laughed at him and offered some of her shake which he found tasted just like a yellow cake; it even had chunks of cake in it.

“See? Being brought into this…era? Whatever you want to call it is way better! Sure it’s busier and people are kind of assholes but we have BWW and Cold Stone. No rationing anymore! So if you want a cake for no reason you can have a damn cake for no reason!” She said as she grabbed his arm holding the spoon with his ice cream and stole a bite with a laugh, he too began laughing. Maybe it wasn’t so bad after all, he couldn’t help but realize that while Jamie wasn’t Bucky she was very similar personality wise and that was good enough for him. She looked up at him with a wink before quickly kissing his cheek, before she could run away he pulled her close, of course while holding his ice cream out of her reach as he looked down at her. She was biting her lip trying not to laugh as he attempted to give her a stern look but he was failing miserably as he always did with her. She stood on her tippy toes and kissed him on the nose, which had ruined any attempts at looking mad at her.

“When will you learn? I always win!” She said with a laugh as he smiled down at her before she kissed him on the lips. She wasn’t normally so into public displays of attention but she was not going to miss a chance to kiss Steve. “Now, it’s Friday. Meaning movie night, what do you want to watch when we get back? And please no Casablanca I tried to watch it for you but no matter what you say it’s horrible. I hated it!” He was somewhat heartbroken that she hated it but everyone was entitled to their opinion, then again Bucky had hated it too but still took dates to see it since they loved it.

“How about Mulan? You wanted to watch that last time. And I know you want to sing-a-long. You always sing that one song anyway.” He said with a laugh as she jumped up and down like a little kid while continuing to drink her milkshake.

“YES! Now….LET’S GET DOWN TO BUSNIESS….TO DEFEAT THE HUNS!” She began singing off key of course, but he found that was part of Jamie’s charm she couldn’t be _completely_ perfect after all.

 

 

 


	5. I Want Crazy

Steve often spent time in his art studio when he needed to think, and today was no different except today he wasn’t alone. Jamie was babysitting her cousin’s three year old daughter Emmy, the three year old was with him while Jamie went to the store the little girl was napping when Jamie left and woke up not to long after.

“Steve, I need more paper.” He looked down at the little girl and smiled; since Jamie first babysat her after he moved in he kept extra art supplies just for her. He had even bought her a little white apron with blue flowers to make sure she didn’t ruin her clothes. He had grown up an only child but he often would help his neighbors with their children, it was the normal thing to help your neighbors in his time. A concept that months later still sounded weird to say, _his time_ if it wasn’t for Jamie he would feel displaced and alone _._

“Did you want your coloring book?” He asked the little girl nodded with a big toothy grin.

“I want the Doc McStuffin one!” She said he opened the small cabinet that he kept her art supplies in and grabbed the coloring book she wanted and handed it to the girl.

“Thank you Steve. What are you coloring?” She asked as she looked at his latest sketch, he often sketched his old friends and Peggy. But today he was sketching Jamie and Max, he had come home the other night from a run to the two of them who had fallen asleep on the couch, the dog had curled into his owners side and rested his head on her chest.

“That’s Mimi and Max!” Emmy said with a smile, the girl loved to look at Steve’s art and would often ask him to draw things for her. He gave the girl a nod before she went back to her coloring. The little girl was tapping her little pink converse on the floor as she sang to herself making Steve smile. He wondered if this was what Jamie was like when she was a child. He couldn’t help but smile at the small girl who reminded him of Jamie.

“Steve, can you play songs? I want to hear songs.” She said with a tilt of her head as she pulled at the pastel turquoise colored sleeve of her baseball tee styled shirt, the words Daddy’s Girl were on the front and every so often peeked out from behind the apron. Earlier she had picked the shirt when Jamie had changed her clothes after she spilt juice on her previous shirt, she loved to tell Jamie and Steve that her mommy got it for her, making the two adults smile.  

“Hey Steve I’m back, and oh look who woke up! Did you have a good nap Goob?” Jamie smiled at the little girl as she picked her up and spun her around before putting her back on the ground. “Now what have you little monsters been up to, hmm?” She asked as she turned to look at Steve with a smile who returned one.

“Mimi Steve isn’t little! And I’m a big girl!” Jamie laughed at the little girl and told her she was right. “I drew a picture! Look this is Max and my puppy and Steve is taking Max for a walk. And that is you smelling flowers with mommy!” Steve watched the sight of Jamie kneeling down to look at the girl’s drawing; he couldn’t help but smile at the sight. He often wondered what his future with the woman would be, he sometimes wondered if one day they would get married and have a nice home with a picket fence and children running around in the backyard. He wouldn’t mind spending the rest of his life with Jamie, she understood him and vice versa the two seemed to complement each other.

“And what about you Rogers hmm, what did you draw today?” Steve fought back a small blush as he always did when she asked to see his art; he only let her see a few sketches here and there but never ones of _her_.

“Steve drew you and Max! You’re sleeping on the couch like Aunt Emily!” Jamie smiled at the girl before moving behind Steve to look at the sketch.

“Aww that looks just like Max, Steve it’s adorable! Only thing is I don’t look that glamorous when I’m awake yet alone asleep, but thanks for sparing the world.” She said with a wink, he shook his head as he wrapped his arms around her in a hug resting his chin on her shoulder.

“Please, I couldn’t make it beautiful enough. It does the real you no justice.” Jamie gave an embarrassed cough as she returned the hug, muttering something that sounded like _too good to be true_. Emmy gave a sequel and ran over to the two and wrapped her little arms around Jamie’s legs. Steve looked down and smiled, would it be like this if he and Jamie ever had children? He shook his head a moment reminding, himself, that he and Jamie weren’t that serious…yet.

“Alright you monsters let’s go make dinner, it’s already five o’clock! Time flies doesn’t? And Mimi your mommy doesn’t get off work until seven which means we can watch a movie if you want!” The three-year-old gave a squeal of excitement before running towards the stairs.

“I want to watch Dragons!” She said jumping up and down, which had woken Max who had been sleeping in the corner of the room.

“Hold it! You have to clean your mess first! It’s not Steve’s job to clean it and you know that.” Jamie said grabbing Steve’s arm before he could clean up the girl’s mess she pulled him into another hug and gave him a smile. “Now don’t let the little princess to wrap you any further around her fingers. Lord knows what you’d be like with your own daughter!” She said with a laugh, but he couldn’t help thinking about if he _did_ have a daughter. He wanted the little girl to look like the woman in front of him; he even wanted the girl to have her mischievous personality and smile. He placed his hands on her hips and brushed his thumbs slightly on her abdomen with a smile; he couldn’t help but imagine her stomach swollen with his child. It was times like this he understood why there was such a _baby boom_ after the war.

“Mimi I cleaned my mess. Can we watch Dragons now?” The little girl asked as she tugged on Jamie’s shirt, Jamie looked down with a smile.

After making some mac and cheese with broccoli and serving the fried chicken she bought at the store the three of them sat at the counter and ate their dinner. It was nice to have actual food again, since the two had been both in the military and S.H.I.E.L.D they had their fair share of poor tasting food. Steve couldn’t help but chuckle to himself as he watched the two girls inhale their food as if they hadn’t eaten in forever.

“Slow down you two, it’s not going anywhere.” He said as he walked back to the kitchen to get himself another helping. He looked down and saw Max watching him with hungry eyes. Placing his plate on the counter he went to feed the dog who was still eyeing his food. “Here buddy.” He said as he mixed the dry and wet food into the dog’s bowl and placed it down, immediately the dog lay down in front of the bowl and began to inhale his food too. After putting their dirty dishes in the dish washer and putting the leftovers in the fridge, the three went into the living room where the TV was. Jamie turned on the TV and went to the recordings before selecting _How to Train Your Dragon_. Emmy sat on the couch next to Steve with a grin and gave a squeal when Max came sprinting into the room and jumped onto the couch beside her. Jamie smiled at the sight in front of her, it was these moments she was reminded of her childhood. She sat next to Steve with a sigh grabbing the blanket she always covered herself with when watching TV; she curled into Steve’s side and grabbed his arm wrapping it around her with a smirk when he looked down at her with a smile. He looked down at Emmy who was watching Jamie and curled into his side as well with a giggle. If someone had told Steve that he would have a beautiful woman willingly curl up beside him to watch a movie he would have laughed, he was never the first pick. Sure after the serum women flocked to him, but Jamie was different. In fact the first thing he could remember her saying to him wasn’t exactly friendly, she had called him an asshole. Sure they laughed about it now, but in reality it took nearly two weeks for her to stop glaring at him. Although he didn’t blame her, he did break her nose and apparently he bruised her wrist when he had woken the first time, but he didn’t remember that detail.

“Steve, relax and watch the movie. You’re all tense again, you alright?” She whispered in his ear making him jump a bit before looking down at her with a weak smile.

“Sorry, I was just thinking. I’m fine really.” He said as he gave her a one armed hug, she raised an eyebrow knowing he wasn’t telling her everything she mouthed the words _Talk_ _later Cap._ He knew he wouldn’t be able to get out of talking, just like Bucky she could always get him to talk. The look on his face made her realize he was thinking of the past, she grabbed his chin and pulled his face down to hers with a sympathetic smile as she gave him a quick peck on the lips. The two smiled and looked at each other lovingly before snapping out of their own little world when Emmy let out a laugh.

“The dragon is like Max! He thinks he is a doggie!” She said in between her giggle the two of them smiled at her.

When the movie finished Emmy had fallen asleep on the couch with Max. Steve gently stood up and placed the blanket over the small girl before helping Jamie up. Jamie looked at her phone and saw that her cousin would be there any minute to pick up Emmy; she pointed to the back door and took Steve’s hand with a grin. He realized she was signaling that she was going to wait out on the back porch. The two sat down at the patio table with smiles, she texted her cousin that they were out back and Emmy was sleeping on the couch.

“Now, what were you thinking about? You were out of it for quite some time Rogers.” She said as she turned so she was sitting with her back against the arm rest of her chair and her legs resting on the other arm rest. He gave a sigh knowing he couldn’t lie to her.

“Thinking about when we first met.” She raised an eyebrow at him as she crossed her arms and rubbed her nose with her right hand.

“When you were still frozen? Or when you broke my nose?” She said with a laugh, he blushed a little muttering what had to be the millionth apology for that day. She waved a hand at him with a smirk.

“Relax, I kinda had it coming. I should know better than to tackle someone with PTSD, I of all people should seriously know better. And look, my nose is pretty much as good as new. And stop apologizing, I get it you're sorry. But it’s water under the bridge.” She said pointing at her nose as she chuckled. She swung her legs back over the armrest so they rested on the ground before standing and moving to sit on his lap with a grin. “If you apologize one more time then I hereby call a code 11 in the Barnes’ sibling codebook. Which is: I get one free hit for not letting the past go!” He laughed at her as he shook his head, this woman was different from women of the 40s but he would never change a thing about her.

“Fine, I won’t apologize again.” He said wrapping his arms around her with a lopsided grin. She mouthed the word, _good_ as she rested her forehead against his and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.  Giving him a quick kiss on his nose she smiled before she could kiss him on the lips someone cleared their throat. Turning her head she noticed her cousin and smiled slowly standing up.

“Hey, I didn’t hear you sneak up. She is still asleep on the couch. She ate dinner already and if you want to take some of the left over mac and cheese feel, free there is some fried chicken too.” Jamie said as she held a hand out for Steve to help him up, although he could get up himself he allowed her to help pull him up.

“Hey Steve, thanks again you guys for watching her.” Chloe said with a grin as she quietly walked inside, Max who heard her woke up and started barking loudly waking Emmy who started whining until she saw her mother. After her cousin left it was just Steve and Jamie again and of course Max who had to keep reminding Steve he was still around by jumping onto his lap and rolling around.

“So I still feel like acting like a kid today…do you want to go to the park and get in touch with your inner Peter Pan?” Jamie asked, the second she said park Max jumped off of Steve’s lap and ran to the front door barking excitedly.

“Aren’t you a little old to play on the playground?” Steve asked with a laugh, which only made Jamie mock glare at him.

“One is _never_ too old to play on a playground! And besides, have you _seen_ the slides they have? They are big enough to fit the Hulk if he wanted! Now come on it’s a beautiful day and I want to play on a damn playground! Who cares if I’m 24, I want to get in touch with my inner child if people find it creepy then fuck them!” She said Steve shook his head laughing as she ran to grab Max’s leash making the dog even more excited to the point where the poor dog couldn’t control his bladder. “Umm…right after I clean this…” She said with a laugh.

He had to admit it was a beautiful day and coming to the park was a good idea, they had a trail that lapped around the park that was marked to be a mile long he could go running. Before he could say anything to Jamie she ran towards the playground laughing, Max who was on his leash was running by her side. Steve ran after her with a laugh. She started climbing up the ladder leaving Max with Steve.

“I haven’t done monkey bars in forever; I doubt I can still do them. Since I left the Army I’ve pretty much lost all my upper body strength.” She said with a laugh as she attempted to use the monkey bars, skipping every other bar, until she reached halfway and let out a groan of frustration. “Damn it, I am seriously out of shape I can’t go any further.” She said with a whine, Steve came up behind her and placed his hands on her hips with a smile.

“Here, let me help we can’t have you only make it half way across!” She smiled down at him as he helped her finish the rest of the way with a laugh.

“And that was pathetic…can you even do monkey bars?” She asked as she hopped down, he smiled as he went over to the first bar and grabbed it, since he was taller he had to bend his legs so they didn’t touch the ground.  She watched him effortlessly cross the monkey bars even skipping every other _two_. She gave a huff when he finished. “Show off!” She said playfully shoving him as she ran to the slide.

“Can you even fit in that?” Steve asked hesitantly as he looked at the slide making Jamie laugh.

“Are you saying that I’m _fat_ Rogers?” She said as if she was hurt, Steve immediately felt bad for letting her think he thought that until she burst into a fit of laughter. “I’m kidding, now hand me Max, I can’t have _all_ the fun!” Shaking his head he handed her Max who immediately looked nervous and tried to get away. When she slid down the slide the dog head butted her and jumped out of her lap.

“That is why you don’t go down a slide with a dog.” Steve said shaking his head; he couldn’t hold back his laughter.

“I should’ve figured he would hate it he doesn’t even like sledding…which is _wrong_! Now come on you have to try the big slide over there! And before you say you are too heavy Noah has been down it!” She said jumping up the two couldn’t help but laugh sure they were adults on a playground but they were having fun. Max was waiting at the bottom of the slide barking as they slid down laughing. Jamie then led Steve to the merry-go-round with a grin.

“Spin me! I haven’t been on one of these in _years_!” She said sitting in the center, Steve tied Max to the bench and spun Jamie before hopping on himself while laughing.  Steve was kneeling in front of Jamie who was laughing like a little child, her blue eyes sparkling with excitement. “Oh god I’m gonna hurl! But I’m having too much fun!” She said as she grabbed onto his arms laughing, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before giving a squeak.

“Want me to stop it?” Steve asked with a laugh, Jamie gave a nod as she pretended that she was about to be sick. “What next?” He asked looking around the playground, she was right he felt like a kid again and was having too much fun, who cared that he was a grown man on a playground he sure didn’t!

“SWINGS! I bet I can go higher than you!” She said as she jumped off the merry-go-round, she wobbled a bit as she tried to stop her head from spinning. “Ugh in a minute…everything is still spinning.” She said with a groan.

Once again Steve had managed to do better than Jamie, which made her pout and tell him it wasn’t fair. He just laughed as he hopped off the swing and landed like a gymnast before going behind her and catching her swing.

“Here I’ll help again.” He said as he gave her a kiss on her cheek making her giggle. He pushed her for a while until she said she was done with the swings, he caught her again with a grin. “How about we go for a walk? Max is looking rather bored.” She nodded as she walked over to the dog to untie him.

After walking the path once Jamie smiled at Steve and told him to go ahead and run the next with Max who obviously wanted to run. While he was running she


	6. Nightmares and Night Time Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that when uploading this story I didn't post this chapter which is why I kept getting confused with the order of the chapters. It's a quick filler so it's on the short side, oh well at least I posted it. So here it is and the next chapter is on its way as soon as I can finish it.

Winter had always been one of Steve’s favorite times of the year as a child but after the crash he was dreading the cold winter. He found as the weather got colder he had more nightmares ones of him not being able to escape the cold. He had once again woken up from a nightmare and found himself downstairs sitting on the living room couch with Max curled up next to him. He found that the dog was very observant and dare he say able to understand he was in pain and afraid. He silently sipped a cup of coffee he didn’t bother with sugar or cream he never had it to spare before anyway what with the rations of the war. Staring into the cold dark nothingness Steve sighed, he just wanted the nightmares to end they had nearly gone away until the weather began to turn cold. He feared that whenever it got colder he would have the nightmares return. Rubbing Max’s ear he smiled as the dog sat up and placed his paws on his shoulders and licked his face.  
“Thanks buddy I needed that.” Steve said at the dog’s attempt to comfort him, the dog was smarter than people thought he knew when someone needed comfort.  
“He’s great for keeping nightmares at bay.” Came a quiet voice from the doorway, Steve turned to see Jamie in a navy blue tee with his shield on it and a pair of grey sleep shorts. Her plaid slippers made a slight tapping noise as she made her way towards him with a look of understanding. In her hand was a cup of her favorite tea with more sugar than he would put but he knew it was her preference.  
“Did I wake you?” He asked quietly silently hoping he didn’t wake her. She shook her head as she sat down next to him and placed her cup on the table with a yawn.  
“No, I never went to bed I couldn’t sleep and the wonderful internet was too enchanting.” She said as she leaned against his left arm and grabbed the blanket behind her and pulled it over her shoulders before adjusting it so it wrapped around his too.  
“You know that you're safe. It’s 2011, and you are in New York not the arctic. And I’m here for you in this nice warm house with this fuzzy and comfy blanket.” She whispered he knew she understood his fears since she had suffered from her own nightmares after coming home from her second tour. She never really told him what happened but he knew she saw something she shouldn’t have sometimes he could hear her wake from a nightmare and cry herself back to sleep, he never had the heart to pry.  
“It was the summer of 2010. I was on my second tour.” She began with a whisper, he realized she was about to share her own nightmares. “We were on our way back to base when it happened…” He wrapped his arms around her to pull her close not only for his own comfort but her own.  
“You don’t have to tell me…” He whispered she shook her head and looked up with her haunted blue eyes.  
“I do. I never told anyone not even my family.” She whispered as if she were afraid she was in a nightmare again. “We were in a helicopter, it’s the reason I’m terrified to fly…we were hit. Clint…or as I knew him as Sergeant Elliot James, thankfully had quick reflexes and grabbed me. When we went crashing he held onto me and kept me from serious injury. He took the brunt of the injuries but I was still pretty beaten up. I remember seeing my friends...Peyton…he, his head went flying back and hit the wall and was killed instantly…Lucas he was hit with debris in the neck once we crashed. I managed to crawl towards him and…he died in my arms. There was so much blood…I can’t stand the sight of blood anymore…he was only eighteen…a baby and he bled out crying for help…choking…begging me to save him. I couldn’t…I wanted believe me I did but I couldn’t help him as I watched the life fade in his green eyes…those eyes that used to be filled with so much life reflected nothingness in a moment. Clint who had seriously bruised his back and broke his leg managed to pull me away from him. We were rescued later that night I had apparently broken my left arm and had a bunch of scrapes and bruises I had to get sixteen stitches on my shoulder from debris that had gotten stuck. But in a twisted way I was lucky I was in such shock I didn’t feel a thing I felt numb. A few weeks later after I healed I saw Clint as I learned his name was with who would be my future mentor Agent Coulson. They asked me if I wanted to join SHIELD and the rest is history.” She finished her account and began to sob; he had seen his fair share of death over the years and understood what it was like to watch someone die.  
“Look at us…a couple of broken soldiers…” He whispered as he kissed her hair and held her closer so she rested in his lap. “I keep seeing Bucky…and the crash…I remember the aircraft going down and feeling helpless…terrified.” He whispered she looked up at him with tears still in her eyes as he began to wipe them away.  
“I hate being broken. But at least I’m not alone anymore.” She whispered as she snuggled into his warm embrace, after a few moments of silence he realized she had silently cried herself to sleep in his arms. He placed his forgotten coffee on the table and adjusted them so he was lying on his side and she was curled into his chest wrapped in the blanket. Max had moved to the floor a while ago and was snoring. “Good night Jamie…” he whispered softly as he fell asleep himself.  
Jamie was the first to wake and she soon realized her pillow was breathing, which confused her as she opened her eyes. She realized she and Steve had fallen asleep on the couch. She smiled when she realized she didn’t have any nightmares for the first time in a long time. Having told Steve made it feel as if the world had been lifted from her shoulders, she realized she hadn’t talked about it since it happened. Clint who had been there never mentioned it he knew how painful it was for her both physically and mentally. She noticed that when sleeping Steve looked so peaceful and couldn’t help but smile at the sight.  
“Your staring is rather distracting you know. I am trying to sleep here.” His voice was husky from him being so tired still and it made her jump a bit before she laughed.  
“Well sorry, but you are the one holding me so tight that I can’t get up even if I wanted to.” She said with a laugh as he opened his eyes with a chuckle.  
“Do you want to get up?” He asked as he held her close she shook her head and mumbled a no into his white tee. Some of her hair had fallen out of her braid when she was sleeping and it was sticking up at all directions making him laugh as he brushed it out of her face. “Good, cause I don’t think I’d let you get up anyway. I didn’t have any nightmares with you here.” He said honestly she looked up with a grin and kissed his lips quickly.  
“Same and sorry I probably have morning breath. So believe it or not Christmas is like three weeks from now. What do you want for Christmas?” She asked he paused a moment when he realized how soon Christmas was. He hadn’t had a real Christmas since before the war.  
“I don’t need anything.” He said after a moment making her chuckle as she looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.  
“I didn’t say what did you need I said what do you want. You are allowed to want things now. The war is over and people can want things of leisure and material purpose again. So let me once again ask, what do you want for Christmas?” He shook his head while laughing; it would take getting used to living in a time without the rationing.  
“I don’t know, surprise me.” He said as he kissed her before they could deepen the kiss Max jumped up with a loud bark and they heard the front door open and close.  
“Ugh…no, no company I want to stay on this couch all day…” Jamie said with a groan which was met with a laugh from the person standing in the doorway. She knew that laugh anywhere it was her best friend Riley.  
"Sorry bitch, but I am here and I'm hungry. Where are those cupcakes you said you made when I was on the phone with you?" Her friend said with a grin as she made her way into the kitchen. Steve couldn't help but chuckle as Jamie began pouting and whispering how they were _her cupcakes_.  
Riley came back into the living room with two cupcakes as she began to lick the blue icing off of one of them with a bored look on her face.  
"What's this you told me that Fury has a mission for you? Do you realize that he wants you on this mission this Friday? Did you forget what this or any Friday is?" Her friend said with a mock glare. When Jamie told the other woman that Clint had requested her to go on the mission the woman let out a huff.  
"Barton has Romanoff! Why does he need to steal _my_ friend?" She said with a mock glare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't bother with their first Christmas but I will make possible references to it in later chapters.


	7. Thank the Creators of Cotton Tees

Jamie couldn’t help but love the creators of white tees, especially the cotton ones that Steve loved to wear. Why you may ask? Because the way they clung to the super solider while he worked out, but hey she was a straight female, and she was pretty damn sure even a straight man would drool at the sight of Steve Rogers boxing.

“You know if you keep staring I don’t think you will get much training done.” He said as he paused to look over his shoulder with a smile.

“Can you blame me? I mean my super-hot boyfriend is _boxing_ and…” She let out a laugh as she saw him blush, even still he would blush if she called him attractive. With a huff, she stood up from her spot on the floor and climbed into the boxing ring leaning forward onto the ropes with a smirk.

“So, Captain Rogers, think you are good enough to take on a SHIELD agent?” She asked with a laugh signaling for him to her with a come hither motion with her index finger. Steve came over to the ring with a grin.

“I hope you don’t expect me to go easy on you Jamie, just because we’re dating doesn’t mean I’ll hold back.” He said as he entered the ring. Steve noticed since they became an official couple he couldn’t stop saying girlfriend or that they were dating, he loved being able to finally be able to say it and she always gave an adorable blush when he said it.

“Wasn’t planning on it _Captain_.” She said with a wink as she raised her fists in a fighting stance. He mimicked her stance with a grin. She was the first to move, her left fist, met his jaw. Yet it barely fazed him, if he hadn’t of had the Super Soldier Serum however it would have knocked him off his feet. She quickly moved to kick him but he caught her leg with little effort. He pulled her leg so she was mere inches from him.

“Do you yield?” He asked with a smirk, she threw her head back and let out a laugh.

“Fat chance in hell Rogers!” She said as she wrapped her legs around his waist and while he was caught off guard she threw them to the ground with a grunt.  She maneuvered her body so she was straddling his hips and pinned his arms above his head with a smirk.

“Now do _you_ yield?” She asked with a raised eyebrow. He used his own weight to his advantage and flipped her so their positions were reversed.  She glared at him and gave him a pout.  “No fair!” She said before giving him a wink, which confused him. She had a smirk that meant she was up to something and that always worried him, it was the smirk that usually got either her or him into trouble. She sat up just enough to kiss him which made him blush and caught him off guard enough to stumble back.

“Cheater.” He said as she just laughed as she lay on her back looking up at the ceiling.

“Hey you never said I couldn’t play dirty! I guess this means I won!” Steve couldn’t help but join in her laughter as he shook his head.  He looked at the woman in front of him and smiled. He found that with her there was never a dull moment, she kept him on his toes. “Now what? I’m tired of workouts, and keeping up with a Super Soldier is more of a workout than anyone can take.” He laughed as he sat up and helped her sit up.

“How about we get cleaned up and go to the café? You know the one with that chicken salad you love so much?” She grinned and nodded eagerly he knew her too well. Before she could jump down from the ring she noticed Director Fury walking towards them, immediately she stood a little straighter and quickly looked at Steve who was rising to his own feet.

“Agent Barnes, I have a job for you. Agent Barton requested you for this one.” She raised an eyebrow at the name of her friend before reaching for the folder that was marked classified that Fury was handing her. Quickly she browsed the file and noticed it was a security watch type of job.

“Isn’t Clint capable of doing this alone? I mean he is one of SHIELD’s best.” Fury nodded briefly before simply stating it was for extra caution. She looked at Steve with a sympathetic look before turning back to Fury. “When do I leave?” She asked hoping it wasn’t right that second, she wanted a shower and to enjoy lunch and maybe a nice home cooked meal with Steve.

“Tomorrow morning, 1100 hours. You will be flying to the West Coast facilities. So pack some sunscreen we wouldn’t want a repeat of last time.” He said as he gave a final nod to her and Steve before turning to leave. Jamie groaned as she read over the files some more, she wanted a vacation not another annoying mission. But at least this time it wouldn’t be below freezing temperatures.  

“Now you said something about a lunch Rogers? I’m starving and if it’s anything like the last mission I was on it will be awhile before I have real food.” Steve smiled at her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder leading her towards the locker rooms, they each went into their separate locker rooms to get a quick shower and change.

Once she finished her shower she threw her sports bra and shorts into her gym bag and made her way out of the locker room tossing the used towel in the hamper with a yawn. Steve was waiting for her and gave her a warm smile when he saw her, he always loved seeing after their time at the gym it meant she wouldn’t wear makeup. And her hair after her post work out shower would be left down to air dry, he loved it when she wore it down since she rarely left it down she complained how it was always in her face but she refused to ever cut it.

“Ready to go?” He asked as he took her gym bag, she like always tried to protest in the act but he wouldn’t hear it his mother raised a gentleman and he would stick to it no matter how much she complained. “Hush, you know nothing you say will make me give you the bag back. I’m carrying it get over it. Now let’s go get some lunch.” He said with a laugh as she pouted, her pout made her utterly adorable and the blush that graced her faintly freckled face when he kissed her briefly made him swell with pride knowing he could make her blush still.

Lunch was like always comfortable with her it was a habit they had that they would talk about random things they once had a whole conversation about how much they both hated military issued food. It was just how it was with them, he wouldn’t change it for the world. Today was no different as she read the menu as if she would order something different, she never did she always got the chicken salad sandwich here with no pickle on the side and instead of chips she would get fries she loved her fries and to drink she got a sweet tea, no lemon and she put more sugar. Her taste for sweet tea was a bit too sweet for him, he was used to rationing sugar and felt she put too much in it, she once joked that while it gave her plenty of cavities it was worth all the filings and the one painful and nightmarish root canal.

“So how long will you be gone?” He asked, there was no point in beating around the bush she gave a bored sigh and a slight shrug.

“Can’t say for certain, usually Barton is fine without me but he must be bored to request me. It won’t be anything major though so you have nothing to worry about. Even if it was a high risk mission he would keep me safe. But like I said it’s not, and it shouldn’t take long maybe two three weeks max. Will you be alright without me? I mean I’ve been here since you woke up, if you aren’t I can get someone to…” he raised an eyebrow at her with a lopsided grin.

“You’re doing it again.” He said, pointing out her habit to be a mother hen always worrying about others more than herself. But he loved that about her it was who she was he understood that. “And I’ll be fine, I am far from being a child you know. I have been on my own for over sixty years you know.” The two paused a moment before bursting into a fit of laughter it was a joke between them how he may look young but he really wasn’t he was in his nineties after all.

“You know you love it. So no I won’t hush, you hush.” She said childishly sticking her tongue out as if the immature act was enough to win the argument.

That night the two found themselves sitting down for a nice quiet home cooked dinner for two. Steve had grilled some delicious steaks he bought earlier in the week and for sides he made some green beans and baked potatoes. Jamie couldn’t help but smile as she looked at the potato; he had put sour cream, cheese and chives in hers with some bacon too which was her favorite. The candles he lit were even sweeter touch.

“Damn it Rogers, you sure know how to make a girl feel special…” She said as she kissed his cheek before sitting in the chair he pulled out for her. He treated her like a princess and despite loving her independence she liked the whole pampering thing at least when he did it for her.

“Only the best for you.” He said with a grin as he sat down in the chair across from her. She let out one of her rare giggles as she poured ketchup on her plate, she preferred ketchup with her steak like he preferred eating it plain. “It will be quiet without you here, lonely too.” He said with a sigh she just smiled.

“You will have Max y’know.” She said with a laugh as she took a sip of her glass of milk. He shook his head telling her it wasn’t the same as having her around. “What do you need me to leave a blanket with my scent on it like I do for Max? We can call each other y’know and remember I taught you how to use FaceTime on your phone. So keep the sound on, I will be calling you. And you know how much I hate to talk on the phone. But for you…I’ll make an exception.” She gave him a flirtatious wink which he smiled in response to.

After they finished their dinner he cleared the table and began to wash them by hand, there were no leftovers to box up so he didn’t have to worry about that.

“You want a cupcake? I made them earlier today when you went for a run. And look they have blue icing! I love blue icing…the only thing better is green icing. But they were out of the green, so I got the blue and it had little fishy sprinkles how cute is that?” Steve turned to look at Jamie who had been sitting on the counter watching him do the dishes.

“Sure, and Jamie you have icing on your nose.” He said with a laugh as she went cross eyed to see the icing only to groan in pain from the action. “Here let me get it.” He said as he wiped the icing off with his pointer finger and licked it off his finger making her squeak.

“Holy…fuck…shhitttt.” She muttered as she placed her half eaten cupcake down and pulled him towards her to kiss him. He could taste the vanilla icing on her lips and grinned as he felt her arms wrap around his shoulders. His hands found her hips and pulled her a little closer. He knew they were playing with fire with how close they agreed to take it slow but if she kept kissing him like right now it would be very hard to keep things slow. He tried to think of things to calm himself, he thought of Schmidt but that made him think the color red which made him think of the red shorts she often wore to bed that left little to his imagination, he desperately tried to think of things but it was very difficult with her slender legs wrapping around his waist.

“Damn it…” He muttered as he pulled from the kiss breathing heavily. She raised an eyebrow at him with a smirk she always gave him when he cussed. “You are making this very difficult Jamie.” He said as he looked into her blue eyes.

“Whatever do you mean?” She said with a mischievous grin as she picked up her cupcake and continued to eat it knowing it was driving him crazy. “Cupcake? It’s really good, here try some.” She said as she offered him one. With a laugh she shoved the cupcake into his face making him yelp a little in surprise. “Oopsie…” She said with a laugh as he tried to glare at her but he couldn’t without laughing along with her.

“We better get ready for bed. The sooner we go to bed the sooner tomorrow will come and you leave. Which means the sooner you can come back.” She smirked at him as she wiped off some of the icing with her fingers and just ate the icing instead of wiping it off on a napkin.

“Was that an invite?” She knew he didn’t mean it as one but the sight of him blushing was her goal it distracted him long enough for her to rush to the bathroom to get her shower before he could get one. Meaning she would get all the hot water, then again maybe a cold shower was better for him at the moment.


	8. Leaving on a Jet Plane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the reveal in Age of Ultron about Clint being married with kids I made a quick change. No need to re-read the chapter if you read it before.

“So you won’t be coming to our Friday sit on our asses and do nothing girls’ night in?” Riley asked as she mock glared at her best friend as she helped Jamie pack for her mission in California.

“Sorry but Director Fury wants me and Agent Barton watching over Dr. Selvig. I would if I could you know that.” Jamie said with a tired sigh. She really didn’t want to have to miss out on her Friday night tradition with Riley, even after Riley moved out they kept up with the tradition like they had been doing since they first became friends years ago.

“Boo! You WHORE!” Riley said with a laugh drawing an x in the air in front of Jamie, it was obvious that she had watched Mean Girls _again_. She turned around to pack more of her clothes in her old army regulated duffle bag, she hated packing and she hated living in a suit case but that was the life of an agent. There was a heavy knock on her door and the two friends turned to see who was there.

“Barton, you’re early. Don’t tell me Fury is worried I’ll be late. I swear one damn time, it wasn’t my fault the driver got lost!” Barton gave her a friendly and mock flirtatious wink, their relationship was strictly friends. Sure the two flirted but it never meant anything it was a nonverbal agreement they would _never_ act on it. Besides she was crazy about Steve and she knew he secretly had a wife and kids, besides Agent Romanoff and Fury no one else knew.

“Nope just coming because I’m bored, and to tell you bring your speakers. I updated that playlist again and figured what the hell we’ll have music. Shuffle is always fun.” She couldn’t help but laugh as he messed up her already somewhat messy blonde hair. For the longest time she had been a brunette and even a redhead but she got tired of dying her hair and went back to her blonde roots especially when Barton threatened to shave off her shoulder length locks if she complained about her roots coming through again. She didn’t want to test that theory he had been spending a lot of time with Agent Romanoff.

“Well I have to go _all alone_ because my _BFFL_ is a bitch and ditching me for _Barton_. I see how it is. So goodbye you, whores.” Barton just shook his head at Riley with a smirk.

“Love you too Donovan. Stay out of trouble spaz.” He said with a chuckle Riley just winked and told him she couldn’t promise anything as she walked out of the room.

“ _BFFL_? So I’m your best friend for life? Sweet! See you when I get back Riley. And Barton did you add that Rob Zombie song you were playing last week? What was it _Dragula_? I freaking love that one and it cracks me up every time when Agent McDaniel looks at us like were summoning some demon or something when we sing it!” The two friends laughed.

“I love the way your foul little mind works, I knew we were friends for a reason!” He said with a smirk as he threw her speakers into her duffle. She grabbed her stuffed dog she had since she was a baby in the bag with a sheepish grin when Clint raised an eyebrow at her.

“Don’t judge me, it’s a security thing. I can’t help it! You have a blankie!” She said with a chuckle he just shook his head at her.

“It’s not a blankie. It’s a blanket, I have gone on far too many missions without a decent blanket so I bring my own. I can’t help it that I like a fleece blanket over an itchy wool blanket. So stop your laughing!” He said as he shoved her with a groan. She finally finished packing and zipped up her duffle as she slipped on her light grey low top converse. Throwing her bag over her shoulder she did one last look around the room before grabbing the book on her nightstand, she forgot to throw that in her carry-on bag. Turning out the light she waited for Max to jump off the bed and run out the room before following the dog. Clint closed the door behind them as the two friends and Max walked downstairs. As she reached the bottom of the stairs Steve came up from his art studio in the basement with a sad smile.

“Time for you to go?” He said as he took her bag from her hand and carried it to the car. Once he put it in the trunk and Clint threw his in he closed it. “Steve Rogers.” Steve said offering his hand to Clint who shook it with a smile. Jamie at this point was saying goodbye to Max, she hugged the dog and gave him a kiss on the nose telling him to be good and that she would be back soon, he was after all the closest she had to kids at the moment.

“Clint Barton. Don’t worry I’ll keep her out of trouble. Well at least I’ll attempt to you know how she is.” He said with a laugh making Steve laugh in agreement, Jamie however was not amused.

The ride to the airport wasn’t very long and Jamie couldn’t help but wish it was longer she enjoyed holding Steve’s hand as he drove it was comforting and she could tell he was nervous about her flying, he had rotten luck in the past when he flew and was still wary of them even though Jamie had taken him to a one hour flight just to get him used to having to potentially fly again. Let’s just say he was calmer than she had been, and he had nearly broken the arm rests with his grip. But he came out in one piece and she did too. She had made a playlist for him to listen to during the flight and had held his hand. He had been fine with the takeoff but the landing terrified him.

“I’ll be fine Steve. And I promise to call you right when I get off the plane okay?” She whispered in his ear, knowing that calmed him just a fraction but he was still nervous especially after he heard what had happened to civilian planes in 2001, but that was a taboo topic to Jamie, she had been traumatized as a child she mentioned once she saw those who jumped from the Towers something no child should ever see. He knew never to mention it just like she never mentioned his traumatic past unless he brought it up. She got out of the car and he got out to grab her bag placing it on the ground as he came to a halt in front of her.

“Alright, as soon as you land call me. And be safe, please just be safe. Goodbye Jamie.” He said as he held her close. She could have sworn she heard a sniffle from him as if he was fighting back tears but for his sake and to keep herself from crying she didn’t bring it up. Besides she would be back in two maybe three weeks tops it was just a security mission, _babysitting_ really.

“Ah-ah, _Never say goodbye because goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting._ It’s something Nana always says, it’s from Peter Pan.” Steve couldn’t help but smile he remembered Bucky had said that when he shipped out saying he heard it from a girl, he later found out that the girl was Allie, who later became Jamie’s grandmother.

“You know Bucky used to say that, after he heard it from her of course. It kind of became the Commandos’ unofficial motto.” Jamie grinned at that little fact as she stood on her tip toes to kiss him, just because she knew Clint was waiting she deepened the kiss. She heard a mock gagging noise in the background and grinned.

“Either get a room or get a move on Barnes. Don’t want to keep Fury waiting. Don’t worry Rogers I’ll make sure she calls you right when the plane lands and I’ll make sure she is in bed by nine but not before calling you to say goodnight.” Jamie gave a mock glare at Clint which made him laugh, Steve shook his head and gave Jamie one last hug before she went inside to go through the security and then board her flight.

The flight had been like every other flight, to the other passengers nothing but to Jamie terrifying she hated heights and flying. But she kept herself relatively calm by blaring her Nirvana playlist on her phone. She wished that she could have held Steve’s hand but he had stayed in New York so she instead found herself death gripping Clint’s arm with any slight bit of turbulence. The second the plane landed and she was allowed to exit she turned off airplane mode on her phone and called Steve, the sound of his voice was a comfort.

“We just landed now. The time difference is already throwing me off. It’s still breakfast time here for most.” Jamie said with a yawn, she was always tired after a flight because she could never relax or sleep on a plane her nerves never let her.

“That’s good, and I’m sure you can still get something for an early lunch there. How was the flight?” She could tell that Steve was still worried even if she had just called to say she was fine, it was just the type of person he was which was understandable.

“It was alright, for flying I guess you know I hate flying. The whole up thousands of feet in the air thing…” She heard him chuckle on the other line and telling her that was what planes tended to do fly high in the sky. “Oh hush, well I gotta go I’ll talk to you later Steve.” She said with a laugh as she hung up Clint was looking at her with a smirk as he shook his head.

“You are so…” She smacked him upside the head before he could say anything else and walked out the front door to find the agent that was picking them up.

 

 


	9. Pissing Off a Norse God Is Bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again little edits after the canon introduction to Laura Barton.

Jamie hated heights but it was an unwritten rule that when she was with Barton on a mission she had to get used to being in the Hawk Nest. He was an archer and liked being on the high grounds, unlike her she liked being on the ground unless of course she were looking down the scope of her rifle. But she had to admit Barton knew how to distract her from her fear of heights, he often brought speakers and played a playlist of her liking of course it was quiet but just loud enough for her to be able to hear.

“So tell me about you and the Boy Scout.” Clint said lazily as he continued to watch Dr. Selvig work. She looked up at him from the spot she was lying and smiled.

“With him it’s cliché but I fucking love it. He lets me be me, yet he still takes care of me. Like he will open doors, pull out my chair and then he will be totally cool if I accidently burn food or if I just tell him fuck it I want more take out delivery. He doesn’t care if I don’t want to wear makeup or if I rather just sit around in my damn sweatpants and an old tee.” As she talked about Steve she couldn’t stop smiling, just thinking about him made her happy.

“Well good, you deserve a guy that treats you good. Especially after that ass you dated before. But isn’t it a bit weird that he was best friends with your Grandpa James?” Jamie sat up just a bit and looked at her friend with an apprehensive look.

“At first it was kinda weird, but the way I see it while he may chronologically be in his nineties, he is physically in his late twenties. If he looked like his actual age then yeah it would be super weird. But I kind of like how he is old fashioned…traditional? I don’t know the right word but I love how he is from the 1940s, I love that era but don’t want to be one of the girls from that time. Even during the war it wasn’t enough freedoms for my liking. So I think we got the best of both eras. Dear god I sound like a stupid love song or a Hallmark card!” She said with a groan as she covered her face with her hands.

“You repeat this and you will have an arrow to the face, but sometimes we all need the Hallmark moments.” It was times like this she loved about Clint, he could be the friend she needed and could make her feel better about what ever scenario. If the two hadn’t found Steve and Laura she was almost positive they would have ended up together. In a way they were a form of soul mates, but they lacked the passion needed to be more than just friends but they were both alright with that. She wouldn’t trade the world for Steve now that she found him anyway.

“Enough of the chick flick moments. Now riddle me this how much longer will we have to babysit the good doctor here?” She asked as she browsed the playlist that was playing before switching it to her Nirvana playlist with a bored yawn. She pulled out her phone and scrolled through her contacts and debated if she should call Steve but realized she promised her mother to call her more often and opted to call her instead. Clint chuckled as he watched Director Fury walk into the room. She sat up when she heard the director and decided to not call her mother with the director in the room, he was after all still her boss and she was pretty sure even an Agent of SHIELD wasn’t supposed to call their mother while on the clock. Clint slid down below in a dramatic display of what Jamie and Riley always referred to as spy skills which made her roll her eyes at her friend.

Just as she was getting up she noticed the tesserace acting up, which was something she was a little worried about considering she had heard the damage the thing could do. Just as she was making her way back to the ground a tall figure came out of the glowing light which made Jamie tilt her head in confusion. The figure was dressed in greens, gold’s and blacks and held some sort of staff in his hand. Her instincts took over when he started to attack the others in the room and she ran towards him. The man spun around with a glare and grabbed her outstretched arm and used her own momentum against her and threw her across the room making her squeak in pain when she hit the wall. Coulson who had managed to enter the room when she was distracted ran towards her to help her up. With a glare she pulled out one of her fire arms, her lucky M1911 pistol. It was lucky because it was the one her Pop used and that he had passed onto her father who passed it onto her. Noah of course was supposed to get it but he preferred his own to the heirloom. But to her it was the perfect size and her favorite. She aimed at the man and fired a round, each of the seven bullets met their mark but didn’t seem to do anything other than anger the man.

“Foolish _mortal_! I am the _god_ Loki!” He snarled as he stalked towards her, she quickly reloaded and fired another shot before he punched her in the face. She felt her nose crack as it broke making her howl in pain as she dropped the gun to grab her broken and bleeding nose. Clint managed to jump in front of her as Loki brought his scepter down as if to stab her but when it hit Clint in the chest a strange thing happened the man acted as if he was frozen as a blank look took over his face. Loki gave a dark grin before looking down at Jamie who was on her knees still clutching her nose.

“Well things are about to get very interesting! ATTACK HER!” He screamed at Clint, Jamie looked at the god in confusion wondering why he thought Clint would ever attack her but when Clint came racing towards her she yelped in terror. He was a trained assassin and she was nowhere near his skill level without a weapon of some sort, and even if she had a weapon she would never want to hurt a friend.

“CLINT! STOP!” She screamed as she jumped up to dodge his attacks. She ran towards the metal table and grabbed a clip board to shield her face before smacking Clint upside the head. “SORRY!” She screamed, even if he was trying to kill her he was still her best friend.

“Enough of this! FINISH HER!” Loki screamed as Clint gave a swift kick to her stomach with enough force to wind her. She tried to get up but her ribs were killing her, they felt as if they were on fire.

“Clint…please…” She whimpered desperate to get through to him. “Remember me? It’s Jamie! Remember? You called me Baby Barnes when I started working for SHIELD!” He kept coming towards her with a dark look that didn’t’ ever belong on his face.

“Fool he is under _my_ control!” Loki said with a laugh which made her realize she was going about this the wrong way, she had to get through to Loki to make him stop Clint.

“Yes, your control! Because you are the pathetic Asgardian! No wonder they never mention you! You rely on mind control to beat us _mortals_! Thor could kick the asses of our best agents without any powers! I bet he could had done it blind folded with his hands behind his back! Thor is a _true_ god! It’s you who is pathetic not us!” This seemed to do the trick as Loki snarled in anger as he shoved Clint away from her.

“Pathetic? I’ll show you whose pathetic mortal!” He screamed as he raised his leg before stomping on her arm. She let out a blood curling scream as she felt her bones snap as if they were made of glass and when he stomped on them again she felt the bone rip through her flesh. She tried to pull her arm to her chest to cradle it but he just glared at her.

“Who is the pathetic being now?” Loki said with a sneer before turning to leave. Tears poured from her eyes as she cradled her now free arm, the bone was sticking out and there was so much blood. She heard someone call out her name as they ran towards her, she was so out of it she tried to pull away from the person.

“Relax Barnes, it’s me!” She let out an animalistic scream when the person picked her up to carry her to safety. She finally got a good look at the person and saw it was Jason Morita, another SHIELD legacy. He often stuck to himself but sometimes she saw him with Noah.

“Jace…my arm…my everything…ow. Stop, STOP! Put me down!” She screamed as each step he took jolted her already sore body. He gave her a sympathetic look before he continued to run, he placed her in the back of one of the jeeps SHIELD owned and hopped in the driver’s seat.

“Hang on kid I’m getting you out of here.” He said as he sped off. She couldn’t help but cry out in pain with each sharp turn he made dodging the chunks from the base that were falling down. The pain was reaching a point that was beyond her tolerance and she found herself slipping into darkness.

\--

When she came to she was in a hospital bed with a blue cast on her arm, Riley was asleep in the chair next to her and began to snore, Jamie let out a groan when she took in her surroundings. Looking down at her cast she noticed a few people had already signed it and Riley must have gotten a hold of some sharpies because the cast was decorated with some of Jamie’s favorite things. There was a bunch of names on the cast too which made her smile, in a blank spot was a small post it that read _space for Captain Hottie_ to sign she couldn’t help but laugh at Riley’s note. But the laughing made her injured ribs hurt.

“Oww…” She said with a groan, apparently while she was given painkillers they didn’t block out all of her pain.

“Hey you’re awake! You were out for a while. They had to reset your bone which was pretty nasty. But can I just say your badass levels went out the roof when you took on a Norse god? Sure it was stupid to do but it was still badass!” Riley said with a grin, Jamie felt like an idiot now that she finally registered that she intentionally pissed off a Norse god. It was the Barnes in her; they were loud, and impulsive not to mention very protective of friends and family.

“Knock, knock idiot! Just an FYI Nana has been calling me non-stop screaming about how I shouldn’t let you do stupid stuff like that. I really wish Uncle Dugan didn’t still have inside sources letting him know what we do here, because he always tells Nana.” Jamie gave her brother a weak laugh as he came into the room holding up a gold sharpie. “No one else is allowed to use gold, if they do I will break your face…even more than your nose. Which is gross by the way you might want to get someone to fix that ‘cause you are always breaking your damn nose.” Her brother said as he sat down next to her and signed her cast.

After arguing with the doctor for nearly an hour she finally convinced him to let her out of the hospital wing as long as she took it easy. Getting changed into her standard SHIELD uniform took longer than normal but she managed to get it on after cutting the sleeves off it was against the standard dress code but she was sure Director Fury would let it slide considering her arm was broken. She made her way to the meeting room when she heard Coulson down the hall when she turned around to say hello she saw Steve and couldn’t help but smile. He was in his Captain America uniform and she wasn’t going to lie it made him even more attractive which she didn’t think was possible. She went against doctor’s orders and sprinted towards him, he hadn’t seen her yet so when she snuck up behind him and said boo he spun around quickly.

“Holy shit you are hot as hell in that uniform!” She said apparently she lost her filter when she was on painkillers. Coulson began to snicker at her words

“Jamie? What are you doing here I thought you…what happened? Your nose! Your arm!” He said as he began to check her over for more injuries.

“Relax I’m fine, I just pissed off a Norse god and went up against a brainwashed Clint Barton. Standard SHIELD shit.” She said as he cradled her face between his large hands and gave her a worried look. “Phil tell him I’m fine, seriously if I wasn’t would the doctor of let me out of the hospital wing? By the way Steve can you sign my cast? And look isn’t beautiful? Riley got bored when I was out cold.” She said with a laugh, only to flinch when her ribs began to hurt again.

“Actually I heard you kept screaming at the doctor in different languages, since when do you speak fluent German by the way?” Coulson asked as he led the two to the meeting room.

“I only know a few things like that one sentence he thought it was a threat, really all I said was I love bubbles. It just sounded menacing that’s the beauty of foreign languages they can sound horrible but actually mean different things. I mean seriously bubbles in German is _blasen_ it sounds terrifying doesn’t?” Jamie looked up at Steve when she heard him sigh and watched him shaking his head. With a smirk she gave him what friends and family called the Barnes’ wink, the wink that apparently every member of the Barnes family had mastered and used for flirting or joking around. That wink is what made Jamie’s father, her brother and her look just like her Grandpa James.

When she entered the room she let out a squeak at the sight of Thor, she had heard about him from Clint but had never seen him in person and at 6’3 he was a giant to her small frame of 5’3.

“Holy heart failure Batman! You are a fucking giant!” Jamie said when she saw Thor, he looked down at her with a confused look.

“I am no giant. I am of Thor Odinson of Asgard.” He said in a booming voice making Jamie jump a little. Apparently she had more painkillers in her system that she originally thought.

“I’m Jamie and nope, to me you are a giant. A seriously fit giant. Can I like take a selfie with you? My friend would never believe me if I said I saw you in person! And holy shit it’s, Bruce Banner! You thesis helped me cure my insomnia! And Tony Stark…you still owe me sixty bucks.” She said as she realized who else was in the room.

“Jamie…why don’t you sit down kiddo.” She noticed Jace was in the room and smiled.

“Hey this guy saved my life after I did stupid shit…again.” She said with a grin, now that the painkillers were in full effect she was feeling rather good. She heard a few chuckles' and sat down with a shrug.

When they had begun to talk about the things Loki had done she decided to pay attention again.

“He killed eighty people in two days.” Agent Romanoff said, Jamie at this point deiced to add in her own bit to the conversation before Thor could respond.

“Oh and the douche bag smashed my arm. It was all sticking out of my skin…and oh yeah he broke my nose too. Why does everyone break my nose?” Thor’s eyes went wide as he spoke up.

“He’s adopted. And I am sorry Lady Jamie. Loki’s actions were uncalled for.” Jamie snickered at first until her brother spoke up.

“Don’t feel bad for my sister. She was the idiot that decided to bring up his lack of competence. She from what I heard called him a pathetic loser.” Jamie glared at her brother and threw a pen that was on the table she was sitting on at him.

“I didn’t call him a pathetic loser! I called him a pathetic _Asgardian_! There is a difference!” She said with a huff.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Jamie's Cast](https://78.media.tumblr.com/c1577b9c31b57735f985e8534c4d1ffd/tumblr_p7jnw3K8ba1qh9kqso1_540.jpg)


	10. Ain't Fair

The fighting was getting on her nerves, everyone was yelling which wasn’t helping her headache that started when the meds began to wear down. She wanted to watch the fighting but became distracted by Loki who was smiling at the surveillance camera, he seemed far too happy for someone who was locked in what looked like a giant fish tank minus the water and interesting décor.

“Umm, guys? Is it just me or is that guy a bit too smiley for a prisoner?” She asked only to be ignored, everyone was too busy yelling at each other she didn’t know why she wasn’t joining in on the arguments but could care less at the moment. “HELLOOO! DO ANY OF YOU SEE THIS?!” She screamed again only to be ignored once again which irritated her.

“Oh hush Barnes, no one cares what you have to say!” Snapped Agent Downey who had walked in at some point of the arguments.

“DON’T SAY THAT TO HER! WHO ARE YOU TO TELL HER THAT?!” Steve shouted at the agent who turned to glare at him. Well at least Steve still had his sense of chivalry during the yelling fest she found herself thinking. Suddenly she thought of a way to get at least her brother’s attention and spoke up once again.

“I WILL DO IT! I WILL TAKE THE RING TO MORDOR!” She shouted, like she had expected her brother paused to look at her with furrowed brows before chuckling, whatever caused the arguments could be stopped it seemed. She then heard Noah give a cry of surprise when she saw Dr. Banner was holding the glowing staff that Loki had used on Barton and was pointing it at the others. The sight of the staff glowing in a confused Dr. Banner’s hands was rather unsettling. It was at this moment everyone around her realized what was going on and they each tried to get Dr. Banner to put the staff down, he seemed confused as to how it ended up in his hands.

“Now if you lot are ready to listen to me I said Lok—” There was a loud boom as an explosion went off. Jamie went into her soldier mode and jumped to her feet. Her hand immediately went to her pistol, her trusted Colt. She never let the gun leave her side and like every time she used it she was glad she had it. The screams from various crew members could be heard so with a quick look at her brother and friends she ran out of the room ignoring the calls made to stop her. She was a Barnes, a protector and a soldier. She was on a mission to protect as many as she could as she ran through the winding halls. When she came across a man aiming his weapon at her she realized that he wasn’t from SHIELD so she raised her gun and fired a shot in his shoulder to disarm him, she wasn’t going to shoot to kill not when they had no control over their actions. She kicked the man’s weapon away from him and moved on to the next turn in the hall. She came across a room of crew members huddled in one of the many rooms cowering, they were obviously not trained for situations like this. Telling them to stay put she grabbed the gun of one of Loki’s men had dropped when she disarmed him and handed it to one of the SHIELD crew members.

“Shoot anyone who comes in here. _Disarm_ only, you know how to work this?” She asked as a woman took the rifle from her, the woman nodded as she held the gun.

Running down the hall once more Jamie skidded to halt when she saw Riley. But something seemed off, Riley’s eyes had an unnatural blue glow to them much like Clint’s had when he attacked her. She went to fire her gun only to realize that she had already fired all the bullets. With a howl Riley ran towards her. Jamie ran towards her friend and at the last minute slid under her grabbing her friend’s leg and pulling her down, the woman’s chin hit the metal floor with a loud thud. Twisting her body around to claw at Jamie she ignored the blood that poured down her chin.

“RILEY! SNAP OUT OF IT!” Jamie screamed as she fought off her friend trying to prevent her attacks. The other woman ignored her as she kicked Jamie in the nose, once again Jamie felt her nose break. She howled in pain as she threw a punch at Riley, however it wasn’t very strong since Jamie was unable to use her dominant hand. She wished that she hadn’t broken her arm just so she could properly defend herself. Bringing her foot up she managed to flip Riley and crawl away just long enough to get her wits about her before attacking again. Now that she was standing she could use her legs and prevent further damage to her arm and nose. Riley grabbed her leg and instead of falling she jumped and brought her other leg up to kick the unsuspecting woman in the face, she unfortunately could not brace herself fast enough as she fell on her own shoulder resulting in her letting out a howl of pain. But Riley stumbled just long enough for Jamie to bring her foot up and hit her in the face knocking her out. After knocking her friend out she jumped to her feet and ran if Riley was under Loki’s control then there were bound to be others. As she made it closer to the command center on the helicarrier she heard a loud roar and crash. Her blood ran cold as she realized that Dr. Banner had turned into the Hulk and was tearing apart the carrier. She forced herself to run faster there was no way in hell she would allow herself be in the path of destruction when the Hulk was around. Unfortunately the roars grew louder so she took the first door she could find and sprinted up the stairs. She had to find some ammo for her gun soon of course it wouldn’t be any good against the Hulk but at least it would work against others. She felt the floor beneath her quake most likely from the damages to the helicarrier resulting in the craft losing altitude. Yelling could be heard from all directions and her adrenaline immediately faded as her biggest fear was coming true. The fear that she would be in another crash, she felt the panic set in and all sense of cool left her. It didn’t help that screams were echoing in the stairwell she was in.

In a moment of weakness she curled up in a corner with a whimper. This couldn’t be happening, not again she had just started truly getting over her fear of flying and then _this_.

“Barnes? Is that you up there?” Came a voice from a few flights below. She looked down to see who it was and once again saw Agent Morita, he had a habit of saving her ass these days. She wondered if she should send him an edible fruit arrangement but then again for she knew he could have a severe allergy like her melon allergy. So instead she gave him the best smile she could manage before letting out a squeak as the helicarrier jerked again. With a few quick moves that could rival the parkour usually found in Tron related movies or games he reached her side.

“Once again you’re saving my ass.” She whispered as the man crouched down beside her.

“Come on Barnes let’s get you out of here.” He said without even mentioning her panic state. “Remember the breathing exercises? Take a deep breath, good now slowly let it out. Good keep going and remember to go to your happy place, your safe place.” He said as he helped her stand and slowly helped her down the stairs. Once she had begun to calm down she noticed that he even as calm as he was looking at the moment seemed a bit nervous to be moving at such a snail’s pace when the sounds of the Hulk could be heard screeching and howling in anger.

“I’m good.” She said as she began to take deep breaths before hastening her slow pace. The two managed to make it out of the hall just as the Hulk tore through the hall they had been in seconds before.

“And to think… _that_ could have been _us_.” Morita said with a dry laugh after the shock subsided. With a roll of her eyes she urged him forward before sprinting into a communications room.

She was struggling to remember the codes for the different emergencies and for calling for backup when Morita took over with a lopsided grin as Jamie shook her head.

“Jace you are a dumbass.” Jamie muttered as she tried to access the coms frequency of Tony. If anyone could fix the helicarrier at a rapid pace it was him. With the sound of Stark’s voice she let out an excited squeal.

“OW. Barnes that has to be you. Could you please not _squeal_ in my ear? If it were under different circumstances…” She cut him off before he could finish his sentence however with an aggravated growl.

“Stark shut the fuck up. The helicarrier took some serious Hulk size damages. Not to mention the explosion from hell. I need you to work your engineering magic and keep this hunk of shit from crash landing. I’d prefer to not die in a ball of fire and sharp metal piercing my skin from all directions.” She said before she began to access the mainframe to gauge the extent of the damages. She desperately tried to remember the tech stuff that her friends in the science department taught her, or at least attempted to. She could practically hear Fitz’s Scottish accent as he went through the steps one by one. Just like she could hear Simmons put in her own commentary. Within a matter of seconds she was able to pull up the blue prints of the helicarrier to access known damages.

“Stark I’m just going to e-mail the blue prints and let JARVIS take it from there.” She said as she sent the blueprints to Stark. “Jace you got this? I’m gonna go see where else I can help.” Jamie said as she slowly made her way out of the room, the man gave her a thumbs up as he continued to send out distress calls to ground support and a high alert to the escape of Loki and the potential threat of the Hulk.

Before she could do anything else she heard Fury’s voice over the coms with grim news. During the attack Coulson had been wounded and was dying. She felt as if her heart was shattering at the news, Coulson had been one of her mentors when she first joined SHIELD. With the announcement of the man’s death she let out a sob. She had a mission to do. She had to help people. Coulson wouldn’t want her wasting precious time crying over him he would keep helping people if he were her. Which is what she did as she made her way down the halls looking for wounded.

-=-

Tony had managed to stop the impending deaths of everyone on the helicarrier by fixing the propeller or whatever it was called, Jamie could care less as long as she wasn’t dying. Smiling just a brief moment when she heard she wouldn’t die in a fiery explosion, but the moment she realized that Coulson was still dead she stopped smiling.

“He was a brave man.” Fury began, she let out an aggravated grunt only to grow silent when she saw the once prized Captain America trading cards land on the glass table. Those cards that she helped Coulson find, they were limited edition. Drops of crimson blood were on the cards and were practically screaming at Jamie and all those who looked at them. He never got the chance to get Steve to sign them. One of them he had since he was a kid, it belonged to his Dad. He always talked about how he would pass them on to his own child when he had one. But now he couldn’t pass them on, he had no children and he had no wife. He never even got to say goodbye to his cellist girlfriend. Jamie wished she could remember the woman’s name but it was lost to her as the tears began to well in her blue eyes again. As the first tear fell down her bruising and bleeding cheek she let out an angry hiss shoving her seat back with its own angry screech as it dragged on the metal floor.

“Agent Barnes…” Fury started but Jamie spun around to glare at the man, her temper had reached its boiling point and she couldn’t hold back her words anymore.

“DON’T. Don’t you fucking, _dare_!” She snarled she could hear a few gasps of surprise that she would speak to a superior in such a manner just like she could hear both Steve and Noah trying to get her attention as if to calm her down. But Jamie didn’t want to be calmed down, she wanted to let out her anger. She wanted to avenge her friend and former mentor’s death. She wanted Loki to suffer like she was. Her temper was getting the best of her and she could hear her Nana’s voice telling her to calm herself but she was too far gone. She lost a friend, and countless more would lose their lives she was certain of.

“Jamie…” Steve said as he stepped in front of her, she could only see red as she attempted to shove him away. Loki did this, he killed Coulson just like he forced Barton, Riley and countless others to bend to his whim. “Jamie…look at me.” Steve said in almost a whisper. Letting out another snarl she tried to get past the super soldier who only wrapped his arms around her normally his embrace would calm her but she was so angry so hurt. Lashing out she brought her fist and injured hand down on his firm chest. She had to hit something…someone. He didn’t even bat an eye as she brought on countless punches. Her broken arm began to throb but the feeling of pain made her feel alive.

“It’s not fair!” She screamed as Steve continued to hold her soothingly running his fingers through her messy blonde hair.

“Shh…I know. I know Jamie.” He whispered as she began to sob. Her legs caved from underneath her and she felt her body go numb she had no more strength and her anguish had taken over as she felt herself fall limp in Steve’s arms.

She made a vow to get her revenge, Loki would pay for what he did. For every damn thing he did, for controlling Barton, for killing Agents, for breaking her arm, for turning Riley against her, for…for Coulson.

 


	11. Battle of New York

Jamie always felt better when she was looking down the scope of her rifle. She preferred the older models over the newer, it was a preference really. So when she pulled out her rifle and checked the scope the others just stared in silence. She did her routine check of the weapon and the ammo before checking the scope.

“Jamie why are you using that ancient thing?” Noah asked with a sigh as he picked up his own weapon.

“Noah this is a 1903 Springfield, it was so damn good that it was in service from 1903 to fucking 1974, that is _over_ _seventy_ _years_. Just because you are a lousy shot doesn’t mean I am. I prefer this because it is a _classic_.” She said almost as if she were talking about a car and not a rifle.

“Where is the part for the laser scope?” Noah asked with a glare at her comment about him being a lousy shot.

“I’m sorry but a _laser_? You realize that shit alerts your target that you are aiming at them? This baby is silent, by the time they hear it it’ll be too late! And unlike the M1 there is no _ping_ to alert your location after you run out of ammo!” She said with a smirk as her brother continued to glare at her and attempt to tell her that her outdated weapon choice was a poor one.

“You know, Bucky used a Springfield during the war, it was a great weapon it got the job done…” Steve said causing the siblings to turn towards him. Jamie grinned as she raised a hand in a, _need I say more kind_ of way. Noah just let out a frustrated grunt before walking away as Jamie just looked up at Steve with a grateful smile.

She made her way out the door but paused as she caught her reflection in the glass. She was wearing the suit Coulson designed for her after he heard Captain America was back and she was to be his so called handler. It was an Army green sleeveless cat suit with a blueish grey leather motor jacket that had a small wing decal on the left shoulder. She remembered Coulson telling her he saw it fitting since her Grandfather wore a similar patch when he was one of the Howling Commandos.

“Phil design that?” Jamie turned to see Clint already in his combat uniform.

“Mhmm, look he even put a Cap wing patch.” She said with a soft chuckle.

“Yep that is _definitely_ a Coulson design. That man sure was a Cap fan.” Clint said with his own laugh as he threw his arm around her shoulders giving her one of his famous side hugs, as her best friend he always knew when she needed one.

-=-

The ride on the Quinjet was a quiet one. Jamie sat towards the back trying to relax. She never liked flying and she hated anything involving heights. So naturally sitting towards the back where there were no windows was the best thing. Steve slowly made his way back to her with a half-smile, since her little breakdown he continued to give her looks of pity whether he intended to or not.

“Steve, please I can’t deal with anymore pity looks.” She said as she continued to scroll through her iPhone’s playlists. She was trying to find the right playlist to calm her and decided that she would play her Tron Legacy playlist. The sounds of Daft Punk never failed to soothe her nerves when she was too worked up and couldn’t handle songs with words, which wasn’t uncommon when she was seriously worked up.

“Sorry.” He paused when she sent a glare for yet another apology. He just sighed not knowing what to do other than sit next to his girlfriend and rest his tired head on her shoulder. She looked down at him with a look of curiosity. He was getting better at showing his emotions, when he had first woken up he had hid many of them because that was how he was raised. Men from his era didn’t show emotions on their sleeves they kept them to themselves. So when she heard him sniffle she sighed.

“I’m not really mad at you. It’s just…Coulson was like a second Dad to me when I first came to SHIELD. Barton recruited me, but Phil was the one who helped train me to be an Agent. When I first graduated from the program Phil was in the front row with my family smiling just as proudly as my Dad that day. When he heard that I was Bucky’s granddaughter he started buying me everything that was related to him. I have a few history books that mentioned him and he even gave me this trading card that has his picture on it.” She said as she pulled an old trading card in a plastic sleeve. It was a picture of her grandfather in his trademark blue Howling Commando jacket with a silvery star like on Steve’s suit behind him. Jamie smiled at the card as she handed it to Steve who still had his head resting on her shoulder.

“I didn’t know they made one of Bucky…” He said with a chuckle.

“They made only a few, it’s one of the _rarest_ cards. There are only about one hundred left. But Phil’s Dad had two as a kid and gave them to him. And when I first joined SHIELD he gave me one. It was Phil that gave me the old USO poster of you, it became a tradition to find whatever Cap related stuff we could find and gift it to each other. One year for Christmas I managed to find a waffle maker that made the waffles look like your shield and that year he gave me a scarf with your shield all over it.” She said with a laugh as he smiled up at her before leaning up to kiss her lips softly.

“I don’t know if I should be flattered or disturbed there is so much merchandise revolving around me.” He said with a laugh.

“In between the two I suppose…so _flisturbed_.” She said with a laugh he sat up shaking his head.

“That isn’t a word sweetheart.” She gave him a wink and told him he couldn’t convince her otherwise making him laugh even harder.

-=-

Seeing Stark flying around fighting aliens was a sight Jamie wasn’t prepared for. But it was what she saw as Romanoff spoke through the comms.

“Stark, we are on your three, headed northeast.” She said as she and Clint navigated the Quinjet towards him.

“What did you stop at a drive thru? Swing up Park. I’m going to lay them out for you.” Stark’s voice came over the intercom. She could only think how she would have liked to stop at a drive thru, she tended to eat when she was nervous and seeing aliens sure as hell made her nervous.

Jamie didn’t know what to expect once the Quinjet was to land, but she did know that they were to meet Tony at Park. What exactly they were going to see there was actually a mystery but they did know that they would have to keep an eye out for any sign of trouble and to handle the situation whether it were in the form of crowd control or saving the day.

All of a sudden the Quinjet lurched and shook as Loki had fired at it with his scepter. Things definitely did not go as planned just like they never do and the Quinjet began plummeting towards the ground. Jamie panicked as her biggest fear was becoming a reality she screamed as Steve grabbed onto a pipe above him and quickly wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her close to him to protect her. When the aircraft crashed he quickly twisted his body so she landed safely on top of him and his arms shielded her from injury.

“Jamie, sweetheart you’re alright. It’s okay. Look at me.” Steve said using what could only be described as his Captain America voice. She looked up at him and took a deep breath. She couldn’t have a panic attack now, she needed to stay strong. They had to stop Loki. He carefully brushed a stray strand of hair from her face with a smile before she started to sit up looking around her. Everyone was fine, she was fine she wasn’t dead and she wasn’t hurt. It wasn’t like last time, she was safe and she was going to avenge Phil.

 Jamie leaned down quickly and gave Steve a quick peck on the lips before standing up and grabbing her rifle. Just as she made her way out of the Quinjet she gulped, out of the portal came a large armored creature that looked like some monstrous whale which had an even larger roar.

“Stark are you seeing this?” Steve asked over the comm as he gauged Jamie’s reaction as if he were seeing if she were okay and also seeing what he was.

“Seeing, still working on believing. Where’s Banner? Has he shown up yet?” Stark asked making Jamie pause, she could only imagine the clean up after both aliens and the Hulk came through, but she sure as hell didn’t want to face this threat without the Hulk on her side.

“Banner?” Steve asked in a confused voice almost as if he was thinking the same thing.

“Just keep me posted.” Tony said in response. Jamie turned towards Steve with a quick smile before speaking up.

“I’m going to find some high ground, don’t do anything stupid until I get back Rogers.” She said with a laugh he however responded on reflex.

“How can I? You’re taking all the stupid with you.” He didn’t realize what he said until she turned back towards him with a raised eyebrow.

“Excuse me? _I’m_ _taking the_ …I don’t think so Rogers.” She said with a laugh.

“Sorry…that’s…I…Bucky said the same thing…for a moment…” He seemed to struggle with what to say but she instantly understood. And just told him to not worry about it. Finding some high ground was easy for Jamie, Loki couldn’t have picked an easier field for Jamie. She managed to climb up a fire escape to a small apartment complex and checked her rifle before setting up in her new little nest. Pulling her iPhone out, she began playing her Tron Legacy playlist and slipped in her earbuds. It was her way of calming herself as she looked in the scope of her rifle.

As the tunes began to play Jamie watched Steve and the others begin fighting of all things _aliens_ she couldn’t help but shake her head at the weird sight before her, she still hadn’t gotten used to that. She had shot a few of the Chitauri and reloaded as she hopped down her high ground and ran off to another fire escape grabbing her colt from her holster and firing at another Chitauri. Before putting the pistol back in its holster and scurrying up the nearest fire escape. Just as she knelt into position she noticed a Chitauri behind Steve who didn’t notice it so she lined up a shot and fired. The loud crack made Steve look up towards her and with a grateful smile and a mock salute he continued to fight the nearest Chitauri.

 

As she watched Steve run off she realized she was low on ammo. Quickly jumping down from the perch she was on she made her way towards Clint and Natasha but was stopped by a large Chitauri that let out a loud screech as it saw her. She flipped her rifle and swung it like a baseball bat hitting the creature in the face with a loud _crunch_ as what she assumed were facial bones cracked under the force.

“Don’t _fuck_ with me _bitch_!” She screamed as she spun around and hit another. She couldn’t help but grin as _Derezzed_ began to play on her iPhone, it really was a great song for fighting. With a few well timed swings and kicks she took out a few more.

“Nice one Barnes!” Came a voice from her left, she noticed it was TJ Dugan one of the Howling Commando Legacies. She made note that there were a few other legacies including; Noah, Carter, Jace, Gabe and even Marie Delacour who was Dernier’s granddaughter. She was surprised to see Marie though since she retired from SHIELD a few years back after she got married.

“Back so soon Marie?” She said with a smirk as the French woman shot a Chitauri in the face with her pistol.

“ ** _Oui_** , I couldn’t let these **_connards_** take over New York!” The woman said with a grin, TJ let out a booming laugh since he understood the two French words she used he pretty much only knew the dirty words in French. Jamie felt like it was old times with the other legacies fighting alongside her. Early on in her days with SHIELD she was often sent on missions with the legacies so they were able to work together like a well-oiled machine. They were so good at working together Marie actually carried ammo for Jamie’s rifle in her belt which was what she tossed to Jamie with a smirk.

“ ** _Plus de munitions_** Barnes!” She said as Jamie spun around to catch the ammo and reload her rifle.

“ ** _Merci beaucoup_**!” Jamie replied with a grateful grin. She however frowned when she saw Steve run and do some flip routine off the roof of a city bus while under fire. “Dumbass doesn’t understand _don’t do anything stupid_!” She snarled as she shot a Chitauri that came towards her in the face, it let out a high pitch squeal before it fell dead. She threw her rifle towards Carter who began using it after his pistol ran out of ammo.

“ _Don’t_ scratch my rifle Falsworth or I’ll _kill_ you!” She screamed before she began running towards Steve she slid under another and fired a shot with her pistol at what she assumed would be its crotch. She watched Carter flinch at the shot making her smirk. That was sure to get her point across. As she jumped to her feet she continued to run towards Steve who was fighting off Chitauri while on the roof of a car. She noticed two NYPD officers staring at him in wonder and amazement. She managed to catch the end of what he was telling the officers.

“Perimeter 39th Street!” She gasped as she saw a Chitauri he had missed and fired a shot, the bullet flew past his face making him jump just as it hit the creature in the forehead.

“Did I not tell you to _not_ do anything _stupid_ Rogers?” She said with a loud sigh, making him smirk at her. She followed close behind him as he made his way towards Agent Romanoff and Barton. The two were holding their own quite well against the alien invaders. Jamie let out a screech and jumped as she heard the loud crack of thunder that followed Thor’s attack on the surrounding Chitauri.

“God damn it Thor! Give a girl a bit of a warning before doing that! I freaking hate thunder and lightning!” She said as she threw a mock punch at the blond man who gave her a sheepish grin. She looked around her surroundings and scoped out any nearby threats but for the moment there were none close by. Turning towards the others she overheard their conversation.

“I have unfinished business with Loki.” Thor said with a grimace as he gripped Mjolnir tightly.

“Yeah, well get in line.” Clint said as he played with an arrow making Jamie snort.

“Oh please, I should be at the top of the list to kick his ass! Are you forgetting what the dick did to my arm? In case you did here is the cast to remind you.” She said sarcastically as she held up her right arm showing her blue cast. Clint chucked as he called dibs on seconds. Before anyone else could make their claims the sound of a motorcycle engine grew closer, it was Banner who was just now making his arrival. Steve announced his arrival to Stark who replied over the comm.

“Tell him to suit up, I’m bringing the party to you.” He said Romanoff looked up in shock at the sight of a Leviathan came towards them, the creature was chasing after Stark.

“I don’t see how that’s a party.” She said apprehensively and Jamie had to agree that wasn’t a party.

“Stark usually a party consists of…well not this. Next time I expect at least confetti and party hats maybe a banner that says Happy Birthday…or something else. Not this so make a note of that.” Jamie said with a sarcastic laugh. Banner however slowly made his way towards the creature and turned into the Hulk making Jamie feel a hell of a lot better knowing this time the Hulk was on their side as it punched the Leviathan in the nose making it stop abruptly in its tracks as it crashed to the concreate ground.

“Alright, I’m going to find some high ground again. Steve I swear if I see you do stupid shit again I will kick your ass. Stark I feel like I should tell you the same thing…” She said before running back towards where she last saw Carter she wanted her damn rifle back.

By the time she made it back to Carter the National Guard had arrived with a bit of their own firepower. Grabbing her rifle from Carter she once again went back towards where Steve and the others had been. She had to stop a minute to catch her breath. She was getting too old for this shit. Cardio had never been her strong point. And it was more evident now than it ever had been. She sat down on the hood of a car for a second only to jump when she saw Steve come crashing out of a window and land on the roof.

“Damn it Rogers! I wasn’t even gone for five minutes! And last I checked car insurance doesn’t count if a super soldier lands on it!” She looked up at him and noticed he was a bit dazed, which judging by the sound of an explosion when he went flying out of the window that was to be expected. “Steve, are you alright?” She asked taking his unmasked face into her hands. He looked a bit surprised at the action but smiled weakly as he placed his hands on hers. God the sight of him in his uniform and having been fighting was seriously turning her on. He let out a loud laugh and she blushed not realizing she had said that aloud, she needed to work on keeping stuff like that to herself. Giving her a brief peck on the nose and lips he smiled at her. She seriously wanted to throw him on the ground and have her way with him, she paused praying she hadn’t said that aloud too which thankfully she hadn’t.

“There is a bomb headed towards Midtown!” Steve said with wide eyes, Jamie let out a whimper out of all the ways to die she sure didn’t want to go out that way. She heard someone call out to look up and saw that Stark had the missile and was headed up to the portal.

“Oh my god is he…?” She couldn’t form words at the sight of the man who was obviously sacrificing himself for everyone else. She grabbed onto Steve’s uniform and hid her face, she wasn’t about to watch Stark sacrifice himself. She preferred to have the image of his snarky self rather than him being blown to pieces or being incinerated.

“Jamie look!” Steve said pulling her from his chest, she didn’t want to see Stark bits flying but Steve’s voice didn’t seem to be filled with horror but with hope. So peaking a look she saw Stark plummeting towards the ground, he was actually still in one piece much to Jamie’s surprise. As they ran towards where it looked he would land she saw the Hulk practically scale a building to catch the man, the way the Hulk cradled the man pulled at her heartstrings, go figure the Hulk was a giant sweetheart who didn’t want people hurt. Steve ripped off Tony’s face plate and looked at him with worry. She slowly approached and was about to check for a pulse when the Hulk let out a roar. Tony woke with a start and looked around nervously.

“WHAT THE HELL?! What just happened? Please tell me no one kissed me.” He said with heavy pants as Steve just gave a weak smile.

“We won.” He said as he looked at Stark, as one would look at a child who they thought they just lost. She realized that while Steve was often annoyed by Tony he saw him as Howard’s son, meaning he wanted nothing more than to protect him as if he were his own son. Jamie gave him a half smile and mentally told herself she was definitely going to jump the man when they got home. Making sure she had said that to herself she smiled, _yep she said it to herself_ she was learning. Stark let out a tired sigh before he spoke again.

“Alright, yay! Hurray good job guys. Let’s just not come in tomorrow. Let’s just take a day. You’ve ever tried shawarma? There is a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don’t know what it is but I want to try it.” Tony asked as he tried to calm his jumpy nerves and catch his breath. Jamie chuckled, she wasn’t going to have any shawarma she knew what they put in that crap and it wasn’t for her.

“We’re not finished yet.” Thor said in reply to Tony who just nodded and spoke up again.

“And then shawarma.” He said making the others chuckle. She shook her head and slowly stood wincing as her knees popped and cracked from the sudden movement.

“Count me out for shawarma, I don’t eat lamb or little baby tortured cows.” She said with disgust. At everyone’s confused looks she sighed. “Veal, I don’t eat veal or any little critter that could be in my backyard. Adult cows fine they can’t do stairs so I don’t feel as bad. Chicken, love that shit and pig…god I love ham and bacon.” She said with a laugh.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French Translations [via Google Translate, so sorry for errors]
> 
> Oui – Yes [I knew this one]
> 
> Connards – assholes
> 
> Plus de munitions – More ammo
> 
> Merci beaucoup – Thank You [(thank you very much) knew this one]
> 
> [Jamie's SHIELD Uniform](https://78.media.tumblr.com/8ce48854e6dbd728f823c6420730f075/tumblr_p7jujqQfDC1qh9kqso1_1280.jpg)  
> '  
> [Bucky Trading Card](http://lt-spork.tumblr.com/image/173166252640)
> 
> [Jamie's Battle Uniform](https://78.media.tumblr.com/bdbb83c67e410109fd5f2938b3896f4f/tumblr_p7jujqQfDC1qh9kqso2_1280.jpg)  
>  


	12. After the Battle of New York

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **NSFW I REPEAT NSFW**

****

Jamie never thought it was possible to be as sore as she was at that moment. But apparently the adrenaline had long since faded and she felt every bang, scrape and bump from the past few days. She found herself questioning how she managed to even make it to the couch before collapsing. Steve was currently with the rest of the Avengers getting that Shawarma Tony wanted she was too tired to even move from her spot on the couch. Just as she was about to doze off she heard Max let out a loud bark as the door front door opened.

With a loud groan she turned to see who had come in and gave a grunt when she saw it was Steve.

“Hey sweetheart, how are you feeling?” He asked with a tired sigh, apparently even super soldiers had their limits.

“My _everything_ hurts, I want to get a hot shower…or soak but I can’t move. Plus I’m pretty sure even if I managed to get into the tub I’d fall asleep and drown or something.” She said with another groan. Steve smiled and carefully picked her up making her squeak in surprise. He gently carried her up the stairs towards the bathroom. She wasn’t going to lie she was surprised he even did that. She wondered if he realized how _intimate_ and _suggestive_ it came across as.

“Steve?” She asked as he gently placed her on her feet. He smiled sweetly as he tilted her chin up before kissing her lips tenderly before kneeling down, pulling his gloves off and turning the tub on. It was then she realized he was filling the tub for her making her smile at the sweet gesture. She carefully sat on the edge of the tub and watched as he put the drain stopper down and ran his fingers under the running water.

“You are too good to me Rogers.” She said with a tired smile which he returned. He reached a hand up to brush a stray hair out of her eyes and stood up slowly.

“I’ll leave you be.” Steve said softly as he turned to leave, but before he could get very far she grabbed his wrist and pulled him back towards her.

“If _anyone_ could use a soak in the tub it’s _you_ Rogers. Now if you care to _join_ me…” She fought back a laugh at the slight blush that graced his cheeks. Before he could tell her how inappropriate it would be she cut him off. “Besides, do you want me to drown? I’m too tired to sit up on my own.” She said with a wink making him chuckle.

“ _Temptress_.” He whispered as he kissed her nose with a smile. She just laughed as she pulled at the zipper to his suit. After managing to get the over shirt off she couldn’t help but smirk at his reaction, his eyes had become dark and he was breathing a little heavier. Her fingers gently pulled at the undershirt and untucked it as she stood slowly to pull it off. At the sight of his shirtless form she let out a mix between a whimper and a moan.

“Holy _shit_ Rogers…I knew you had abs…but _damn_.” He actually laughed this time as he brushed a hand against her cheek while the other rested on her hip. She bit her lip as she looked him over and paused when she noticed a few cuts and scrapes on his stomach.

“It’ll be fine in a day or two I promise.” He said in a whisper as she brushed her fingers over it to inspect it. She felt the muscles twitch under her touch and grinned before she stood on her tip toes to kiss him.

“Fine but at least let me get you cleaned up Rogers.” She said as she slowly pulled away and went to the sink pulling out the first aid kit. He slid up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck with a sigh. Turning she pulled out an alcohol swab and told him it might sting. He let out a hiss as the swab brushed against the scrapes as it cleaned out any dirt or other foreign things. After she cleaned each scrape she pulled out some bandages and Neosporin but stopped.

“Before I do this you are going to get your ass in that tub soldier. You need to relax, it’s been a crazy week and you deserve a little break.” She said as she pulled a foil covered bath bomb, that was the size of a baseball out of one of the drawers.

“What’s that?” He asked with curiosity as she began to unwrap it with another smile.

“Bath bomb…no it doesn’t explode it fizzes…it’s like a bubble bath…but without bubbles…I mean it has the fragrance and whatnot and it is relaxing. It’s easier to show you.” She said after failing to explain what exactly it was, but then again she did pretty well explaining it considering how tired she was. She dropped the bath bomb in the tub and turned towards him with a wink. He watched her with curiosity only to blush again as she began to undress.

“J-Jamie…seriously….i-it’s…” She rolled her eyes at him and threw her bra over her shoulder hitting him with it. She watched as he juggled it before dropping it as if it were going to burn him. She turned towards him in just a pair of blue lace panties and walked towards him.

“ _Stop_. Do _not_ tell me it’s inappropriate Steve. It’s _not_ the 1940s anymore, people _can_ be intimate _without_ needing to be married. Unless you don’t want me…?” She trailed off as she looked up at him with a slight bit of fear in her eyes. He shook his head before taking the final step towards her and grabbing her face in his hands and kissing her. He let out a soft moan as her bare chest touched his own. In one quick motion he had picked her up in his arms and had her wrap her legs around his hips.

“Dammit Jamie…of course I _want_ you. Do you have any idea what you do to me sweetheart?” He asked as his hands slid up her spine making her shiver, she had always been overly sensitive along her spine. Her hands found their way on his shoulders before dragging up to his hair as she kissed him. Steve made his way towards the tub and placed her on her feet before turning her so her back rested against his chest. His hands slowly brushed along her bare skin making her gasp as she leaned into him running her hands up to his hair again. His lips found her neck and began softly nibbling on the skin making her moan again.

“ _S-Steve_ …clothes. _Off_ _now_.” She ordered just as his fingers brushed along the waistband of her lace panties making her squirm under his touch. All those jokes she made to Riley about Steve being a prude were thrown out the door as his fingers slid into the lace and index finger’s knuckle brushed against her making her knees nearly buckle, she was certain if it hadn’t been for him holding her hips she would be on the floor. His fingers gently caressed the bundle of nerves between her thighs making her whimper.

“ _Don’t ever_ think I don’t want you Jamie. I _want_ you. You have no idea how _badly_ I’ve wanted to touch you…to _take_ you. But you see I was raised to be a gentleman and to make sure if I ever did become intimate with a woman it would be with the intention that she would be _my wife._ ” He said with a whisper in her ear as he slid a finger into her wet core making her cry out in surprise and in pleasure. “But just because I was raised a gentleman doesn’t mean I don’t know how to please a woman.” He said as he playfully bit her ear making her moan. While the one hand began to gently thrust into her the other pulled the lace panties off of her. Steve quickly leaned down to turn the water off never once stopping his ministrations. She let out a lustful moan as he slid another finger into her and curled them so they hit that one spot she believed to be a myth making her cry out for more. Speeding up his thrusts he continued to kiss and nip at her neck making her certain that she would have several marks on her neck in the morning. Feeling her climax nearing she began chanting his name in a breathy whisper before finding herself being sent over the edge. She cried out as her climax began which only made him speed up the thrusts as he added _another_ finger making her whimper as the other hand began to caress the bundle of nerves. Her legs began to tremble as she came undone under his talented fingers and his loving whispers in her ear.

“ _Steve_ … _please_ …” She whispered as she came down from the euphoric high. He grinned as he turned her around and slowly lowered her to the floor, she looked up at him with a curious tilt of her head as he just gave her a playful smirk before he knelt before her kissing her once before slowly making his way down her body kissing and nibbling at her bare skin. When he reached her hip he gave it a quick nip before looking up at her from between her thighs. Her eyes grew wide when she realized what he was going to do. The realization that _Steve Rogers_ , America’s poster boy was about to do _that_ made her squirm in delight. The moment his lips met her core and his tongue swiped in an upward motion she let out a scream bringing her hips up off the floor. His hands grabbed her hips and she felt him smirk against her core making her whimper loudly. His tongue lapped at her and her hips desperately tried to lift off the floor again but he held firm and didn’t allow it. Desperate for something to grab onto she grabbed his hair and pulled making him moan against her which only resulted in more pleasure on her half. She felt a second climax approaching and she couldn’t hold back the lust filled sounds that came out of her mouth. Steve was a man on a mission, he was lapping away like a starved man and she was screaming with pleasure. When her climax came he once again continued his ministration until she came down from the high and with one last lick, he looked up at her with a satisfied smirk.  

“ _Goddamn_ Steve…” She managed to get out between heavy pants he only brushed his fingers through her hair before sliding his hands across her arms towards her hands before lacing his fingers in her own.  

“What was that sweetheart?” He asked with that damn smirk that screamed _yeah I know I was good_.

“Fuck you Rogers.” She managed to get out before he kissed her, the taste of herself on his lips made her let out another whimper, god she hated how he made her whimper so much but he seemed to love it. Slowly standing he kick off his boots and socks before undoing his belt and throwing it to the tile floor making her mouth water. She was pretty sure if she was a practicing Catholic like her mother’s family she would be going to confession for the rest of her life to repent for the actions and thoughts of this day. But since she wasn’t she just gave him a sultry smile and licked her lips. He held a hand out to her and when she took it he carefully pulled her up and lifted her off the floor before placing her in the filled tub which she had forgotten about. It was still warm and felt amazing, she gave a slight pout when she realized the bath bomb was nearly done fizzing but found herself blushing when she heard Steve’s pants hit the floor. Even with briefs on she could tell he was seriously well endowed and felt her body twitch with excitement as the briefs made their way to the floor before he slowly stepped into the tub sitting behind her. She tried turning to face him but he stopped her shaking his head.

“Not today sweetheart, I just want to hold you right now.” He said with a satisfied smile. She raised an eyebrow at him as she rested her head on his shoulder.

“ _Hold me_? Is that was they called _that_ in the 40s?” She asked making him chuckle as he reached for a wash cloth that sat on the side of the tub. He wrapped his arms around her and let out a satisfied sigh. Looking down at the water she let out a squeal making him jump.

“This is why I love those bath bombs! Look it’s a prize!” She said picking up a small plastic ball that was floating on top of the water. He raised an eyebrow and watched as she opened it. Inside was an emerald ring with two diamonds on either side of the emerald. Jamie looked up at him with a smile.

“The website I got this puts rings in the bath bombs, I can tell you now this one is a fake but it’s still pretty. I love sparkle…” She said with a laugh as she slid the ring on her middle finger on her left hand. He smiled back at her and kissed her cheek lovingly. He couldn’t help but picture a different ring on another finger on that hand as he picked her hand up and caressed it with his other hand.  

He was planning on asking her parents this weekend for permission to marry Jamie. While they had only been dating a few months he knew she was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Jamie had seen him at his weakest yet she didn’t judge him for it, she simply helped him overcome it. Just as he helped her overcome her own, she accepted him for who he was not just because he was Captain America, no she accepted him as Steve, and she loved him for it.

“Penny for your thoughts soldier?” She asked softly as she looked up at him with hooded eyes, a sign she was both content and ready to fall asleep. He smiled down at her and kissed her gently. She went to grab the side of the tub to turn but growled in frustration when her cast got in the way. While it was waterproof it still got in the way, he was glad that she was okay but he still wished he had a chance to punch Loki in the face for hurting his girl. With a chuckle and a half smile he helped turn her so she straddled him, he let out a hiss in surprise when she took that opportunity to grind against him.

“ _Jamie_ …” She smirked as she reached for the wash cloth he had forgotten and some body wash squeezing a drop of it before she began scrubbing his shoulders and back. She made her way to his chest and arms next making him sigh in contentment.

“I love you Steve.” Jamie said softly, Steve smiled in return and gently grabbed her chin to lift her lips to his for another kiss.

After she finished washing him she turned to unplug the drain and stood offering him a hand before turning the shower on. His arms found her curved hips as she began to put shampoo in his hair, well at least attempt to she was about a foot shorter than him and attempting to do it one handed since her cast got in the way. With a wink he lifted her so she was eye level and able to do it with more ease. He gently placed her back on her feet with a kiss to her lips. As he rinsed it out he grabbed her own shampoo and did the same for her. While the conditioner was in her hair he took the time to wash her as she had done him. He made note of scars he had missed earlier, she had a few from childhood mishaps and a few from being a solider. He also noticed she had quite a few tattoos, something no woman would ever have in his day. But the look of the ink etched on her skin made him smile. It was beautiful. On her left she had on her ribs a quote, _Radiant as the Sun_.  Her left wrist, which he had seen before had three stars on each side of the words _Be Brave_. Her left foot had a small outline of a black star. But her right side had three more, a colored tattoo of a blue crescent moon that had a closed eye and delicate swirls and dots around the moon itself.  She had another quote on her ribs again, _Not all those who wander are lost_ , which he remembered from another book in the series by the author of the Hobbit. He had read that one back in 1937. There was an outline of a fairy looking over its shoulder on her own right shoulder, she told him that was her first tattoo. Steve brushed his fingers on the slightly raised skin as he rinsed the soap and conditioner off of her before turning the water off.

Grabbing a fluffy towel he wrapped it around her before finding his own. He picked her up again and carried her to his room with a smile as he placed her on the bed.  He dressed in a pair of sleep pants and a sleeveless shirt before grabbing one of his tees with a smile before heading towards her. Removing the towel and throwing it behind him it landed in the hamper by the door.

“Show off.” Jamie said with a giggle as he pulled his shirt over her head. It was his SSR shirt, the one he wore when he first officially met her. Or as she called it the _broken nose shirt._ But since they started dating he often found her wearing it after she did laundry. And god did the sight of her in his shirts do something to him. He pulled back the comforter and sheets when he was about to get in she let out a huff. “Rogers, I am not sleeping commando. I hate that feeling.” She said with a mock glare, he laughed as he made his way to her room. He knew she had a clean laundry basket in her room on her bed. It was still there before she left for her mission. He carefully looked through the basket and grinned when he found a lace pair of boy shorts. Steve found he was a fan of lace. He thanked whoever came up with women’s undergarments in this era because god Jamie looked amazing in them.

When walked back into his room he slid them on Jamie before gesturing for her to get under the blankets. With the smile that hadn’t seemed to fade much tonight he curled up behind her and pulled her against him. Just as they were about to sleep Max who didn’t want to be forgotten let out a loud bark.

“He’s been lazy lately…he won’t stop until someone picks him up.” Jamie said with a groan. Steve chuckled as he turned to pick the dog up and put him at the foot of the bed. Max let out a satisfied snort and instantly went to sleep as Steve resumed his position with Jamie in his arms.

“Go to sleep sweetheart.” He whispered as he drifted off to sleep himself.


	13. Marriage Blessings Family Dinners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing new just noticed a spelling error while re-reading this one in preps for the next chapter.

Steve was nervous tonight was a dinner with Jamie’s family; which tonight included her parents, Noah and her paternal grandparents. Tonight was the night he was going to ask her father if he could marry, his only daughter. Sure he may like Steve but that might change if he asked for her hand. He wasn’t sure if Jamie would like if he asked permission apparently that was an old tradition, but it was how he was raised. Then again Jamie did like to keep some traditions as he found out since they had started dating. He wondered if it was too soon in their relationship to even consider marriage but after what he had been through he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with her. He was beginning to understand that baby boom after the war.

A soft knock on his door frame made him look up and in the reflection of the mirror was Jamie with a smile. She wore a simple knee length keyhole red dress that had white polka dots that hugged her upper half just right. It was something women in his era wore. And god did he love when she wore 1940s style clothes, the only thing he loved more was when she wore his clothes which always seemed to swallow her small frame he always found that to be adorable yet beyond attractive. She was leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed over her chest in a manner that screamed Bucky, it was a little strange how similar she was to his late friend. But he noticed while some traits had been passed on to her and her brother she had some of her very own distinct traits and features.

“What’s got you in la-la land Rogers?” She said as she pushed herself off the doorframe and made her way towards him, wrapping her arms around his waist as she rested her cheek against his back.

“N-nothing.” He nearly smacked himself at the nervous stutter. He may no longer be the little guy but somethings he just couldn’t change, he still got a little nervous around females and sadly couldn’t lie too well. He guessed it had something to do with his mother who always could tell when he was lying he could practically hear her now in her thick yet familiar Irish brogue, _Steven Grant don’t you dare lie to me!_

“You are a shit liar Rogers.” She said with a laugh as he turned around to look down at her small frame with a weak smile. He picked her up making her squeak in that way that he adored. “Damn it put me down, it’s too high up here!” She said with a laugh making him chuckle as he walked towards his iron framed bed before turning so he fell onto the mattress with a bounce. She was still in his arms which led to her letting out a yelp in surprise as they bounced a bit on the mattress.

Once she calmed she looked down at him with a smirk. Jamie sat up so she was straddling his hips and her hands rested on his chest. Since that night after the Battle of New York they found themselves brushing against the other suggestively but never going beyond a serious necking, _make out_ he corrected himself with the modern slang that Jamie used. But soon, god he hoped soon she would be his wife and he would take it to the next step, he wanted to do things right. Not to mention he remembered Jamie saying she wanted to wait this time, while she had told him he she wasn’t a virgin she wanted to wait until she was married. Apparently her first and only boyfriend before him had taken advantage of how she had been naïve and she regretted it.  She had told him how things happened far too quickly and hinted that if she hadn’t made a few choices things would be very different. Which resulted in him wanting to find her ex and do some very uncharacteristic things to him.

“You’re overthinking about something.” She said as she rocked against him making his eyes widen as he grabbed her hips with a loud moan.

“Just thinking about how lucky I am to have you.” He said with that smirk that drove her crazy, sure just because he portrayed himself as a nice guy it didn’t mean he didn’t have it in him. “You about ready to go to dinner?” He asked trying to keep it together as she rocked against him once more with what he supposed was a bored look, but she herself was barely keeping it together.

“Why are we waiting again?” She asked more to herself than him which made him laugh as he sat up to get a better look at her.

“Because we want to do this right. I don’t want to rush you like he did. Besides, it will make it even better when we finally do…” He said with a soft smile. She hummed as she brushed her fingers in his hair before nodding.

“Right, okay. I guess you’re right. It’s just so damn hard when you look so damn _amazing_ with that smirk on your face…or when you treat me like a fucking queen or something.” Jamie whispered he gave her another big grin before leaning to whisper in her ear.

“You deserve to be treated that way sweetheart. Now let’s go you don’t want to keep everyone waiting.” He said letting his Brooklyn accent slip out making her let out a satisfied moan, she loved when he let his Brooklyn side come out. As much as he wanted to spend the night worshipping her in his bed they were going to her grandparents’ place for the family dinner, the one where he was going to ask for her hand. Her grandparents’ house wasn’t too far it was actually a few blocks but they were going to drive because Jamie didn’t feel like walking in her wedge heels.

 

When they had arrived at her grandparents they saw Noah sitting on the front steps of the old house. It was one of the oldest houses still in Brooklyn Heights. In fact it was one of the only wood houses still in Brooklyn.

“Hey if it isn’t the retirement home robber and her senior citizen boyfriend.” He said with a smirk which resulted in his sister sticking her tongue out at him.

“You’re just jealous I have someone that can read and write. And that doesn’t have a curfew.” She said with a laugh as her brother playfully shoved her before giving Steve a nod.

“Ha ha, aren’t you funny Jamie. I’ll have you know I don’t date girls with curfews because I sure as hell would _never_ get them home on time.” Noah said while waggling his eyebrows making his sister gag at the subtle hinting. The two siblings gave each other a brief hug before mock shoving each other away. Noah gave Steve a typical pat on the shoulder that guys always did before opening the door.

“JAMIE IS HERE!” He yelled as he made his way inside. Yapping from a Beagle could be heard as Jamie’s dad’s dog Shelby came running around the corner.

“SHELBY! NO! STOP!” Jamie cried out as the dog began to stake out his territory by growling at Steve. “DAD! GET SHELBY!” Jamie called out the small dog was very territorial of the Barnes family but rarely listened to Jamie who often spoiled him.

“ _SHELBY_. Settle!”  Came her father’s voice from the other room, immediately the dog settled down and ran back to the other room.

Jamie’s Nana made her way into the front hallway with a grin on her face as she wrapped her arms around her granddaughter in a warm hug. Steve could see that where Jamie didn’t look like Bucky she looked just like her Nana. He remembered Allie from a photograph Bucky carried, the one that he never went anywhere without during the war. But seeing her in person, seeing her as an elderly woman took him aback a second. She was still quite beautiful but instead of long curls she had her hair neatly trimmed to ear length. It made his heart ache, if things had been different he wouldn’t have crashed in the artic and would look as old as Allie. He wondered if he would have married Peggy and have his own grandkids by now. But that thought quickly left his mind when he heard Jamie let out an unfeminine snort like laugh at something her Nana had said. Nope he wouldn’t think of the, what ifs he had Jamie and he wouldn’t trade her for anything. One minute she was the perfect lady and two seconds later she could be just as bad as the Howling Commandos had been during the war, crass and inappropriate for a woman. But Steve loved that about her she was nothing like women of his era and it kept things far more interesting.

“Rogers, a word?” Came the deep voice of Jamie’s father. He turned to see the man who seemed to have embraced the more casual appearance that was allowed with retirement from the military. He had grown out a beard and let his hair become a bit shaggier than it had been since he last saw him. It always amazed Steve how much the man looked like his father, his best friend. Without a doubt this is what Bucky would have looked like if not for the accident all those years ago.

“Yes sir.” Steve said as he briefly looked at Jamie who was being led into the living room by her Nana. She gave him a warm smile as she watched him make his way into the other room.

He followed Steven into what looked like a study or office. Sitting at a large wooden desk was Noah Roberts and at some point the younger Noah had slipped inside the room without Steve noticing. Steve began to feel nervous as to why he had been called in.

“I am willing to bet that you have something to ask me. You have that same look I had.” It was all Steven said as he stared down Steve. Which made him slowly blink in surprise. It was odd here he was in a room with a man named after him, but who looked much older than him and in reality he was much younger than him. And the man who was supposed to be the same age as him looked, far older and finally the brother of his girlfriend, the woman he loved, who looked his age. It was beginning to make his head spin. Which wasn’t helping his nerves. He began to wonder what Bucky would say in a moment like this but then again how would his best friend feel about him marry or wanting to marry his _granddaughter_?

“Hey Rogers, you look a little green. Oh shit you aren’t going to hurl are you? Does Captain America even hurl anymore?” The younger Noah asked from the leather chair he was sitting in.

“S-Sir…I-I…” Steve felt like the little guy all over again. How was it, that he could feel this nervous?

“Do you love my daughter Rogers?” Steven asked as he sat on the corner of the desk. Steve felt his cheeks turn bright red, the words wouldn’t come out but then he pictured Jamie’s face with the smile that always made him feel like he was the luckiest man in the world. It was cliché to say but it was true.

“More than anything sir. I wanted to ask you for your permission to marry her.” He said with a burst of confidence. Steven Barnes didn’t show any expression on his face, he just looked blankly at the other man before briefly looking at his step-father then his son. The older Noah leaned forward in his seat resting his forearms on the desk before him and the younger Noah crossed his arms as he spun so he was sitting sideways in the chair with his right leg propped up on the arm of the chair and the other dangling on the wood floor much like Jamie often did. The similarity between the siblings was quite evident in times like this. But it was the narrowing of his eyes that made Steve suddenly worried.

“And if I were to tell you I wouldn’t allow you to marry my daughter?” Steven said with a stern look on his face. Steve felt his heart shatter at the thought of being denied the chance to marry Jamie, but the stubborn kid from Brooklyn refused to back down and had to speak up.

“Then I’m sorry sir but I won’t accept that answer. I love Jamie and I want to spend the rest of my life with her and with no one else. Even if it means eloping sir.” Steve said as he stood tall looking Steven Barnes straight in the eye. He had hoped that he hadn’t angered the other man but at the same time he refused to back down not when it meant a life with Jamie.

“You realize she would never forgive you for that. Just like she would most likely kick your ass for asking Dad for her hand.” The younger Noah said as he stood up slowly as he watched Steve carefully.

“She probably will, but hopefully it won’t come to that.” Steve said as he turned to look at Steven again. The man brushed a hand over his beard before nodding just once.

“You’re lucky I like you Rogers. And that I have seen how much my daughter loves you. Just promise me you will never take her for granted and that you will always love her as you do now. If you can promise me that then you have my blessing. I am pretty sure I can speak for all of us in this room when I say so.” The other two men gave nods in agreement making Steve grin.

“How do you plan on asking her?” The older Noah asked as he to stood, and made his way around the desk. Steve paused a moment not knowing _how_ he planned to ask her just that he wanted to. “What about a ring? Do you have one?” Steve shuffled his weight before pulling out a small box from his pocket. He opened the box and showed them the ring inside. It had belonged to his mother and was left with his belongings. He knew it wasn’t anything special from today’s standards but he promised his mother that he would give it to the woman he loved when he asked for her hand.

“That tiny thing? I can barely see it. Is it a diamond or a fleck of dust?” The younger Noah asked with a raise of his eyebrow.

“It belonged to my mother. I know it isn’t much but I promised her I would…” Steven cut him off with a wave of the hand and a sharp glare to his son.

“It isn’t the ring that matters. It is the person that is proposing that matters. And she will love it.” Steven said as he gave Steve a pat on the soldier. “Welcome officially to the family.” He said with a grin.

“S-she hasn’t said yes, yet sir.” Steve said which made the other men chuckle.

“I know my granddaughter. She will say yes. She looks at you the same way Steven looks at Emily. And the way I look at Allie. Not to mention how much she talks about you, Allie said she knew you two were meant to be from the first time Jamie mentioned you. She may have said she hated you then but Allie knew. And she is never wrong about these things.” The man said with a warm smile and a pat on Steve’s other shoulder.

Before Steve could say anything in response there was a soft knock on the door and Jamie’s head popped in when she opened the door. Steve quickly shoved the ring back in his pocket and gave her a grin.

“What am I interrupting? And Steve why are you bright red? You’re Irish complexion has betrayed you again.” She said with a laugh as she opened the door more and made her way in. Steve shook his head trying to deny anything but he knew that she wasn’t a fool.

“Just telling him if he hurts you we will all kill him type stuff.” Her brother said with the Barnes smirk and wink which her father gave her as well. Steve couldn’t help but gulp it was unsettling enough for _one_ Barnes to do that combination but for two…no _three_ to do so it was terrifying. Taking a deep breath he wrapped his arm around Jamie’s hips and turned her towards the door.

“Ohhh…snap did they give you the talk again? Don’t worry guys he knows not to do anything stupid.” Jamie said with a laugh as she stood on her tip toes to give his cheek a soft kiss. He noticed that her own cheeks took on a pink hue bringing out the faint freckles across her nose, the ones he loved.

“Save that shit for when I’m not here. Ugh you two are too damn cutesy!” Her brother said with a dramatic eye roll as he playfully shoved past them.

When they all managed to sit down for dinner Steve couldn’t help but smile. It reminded him of one of the many dinners he attended with Bucky and his family. It was on the loud side yet it was welcoming. Watching the younger Noah he swore he was looking at Bucky and watching Jamie was like watching Rebecca. He had almost forgotten Bucky’s younger sister. But the more he looked at Jamie the more he actually saw her Great Aunt in her. Watching how she interacted with her brother was like a flash from the past.

_“Bucky pass the potatoes please.” A petite brunette asked from her seat across from Steve’s. Bucky was on his left like always. At the heads of the table were George and Winifred Barnes. Across from Steve was Amelia and Rachel Barnes who sat to Steve’s right the other two Barnes children. It was a typical Friday night dinner at the Barnes residence. Steve had been coming over for years when he was younger it was because his Ma worked the night shift at the hospital but after her death last year he just continued with the tradition, he missed family dinners and Friday was the only night he had a true home cooked family dinner._

_“Get it yourself Becca.” Bucky said with a mouthful of food. His mother gave him a stern look and his father cleared his throat._

_“James Buchanan Barnes! Pass your sister the potatoes and do_ not _speak with your mouth full! I did not raise a savage!” His mother scolded making her daughters all giggle._

_“I was just joking Ma, and sorry.” Bucky said as he passed the potatoes to Rebecca. Who stuck her tongue out making, her father clear his throat again._

_“Sorry Daddy.” She said as she bowed her head in embarrassment for the scolding._

Steve nearly jumped when he felt Jamie nudge his side as she raised an eyebrow. He looked down at her with a brief look of confusion but when he realized where and _when_ he was he gave her a smile.

“Sorry, just was stuck in a memory…” Steve said trailing off. She tilted her head briefly before whispering softly in response.

“A good one I hope?” He gave her a wide grin and shook his head which made her give a satisfied smile and nod of her head as she took a sip of the glass of milk before her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried finding out the names of the Barnes children, but only came across Bucky and Rebecca. So I just made up the other two.
> 
>  
> 
> [The Ring](https://i2.wp.com/bridalore.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/05/100-Simple-Vintage-Engagement-Rings-Inspiration-7.jpg?w=465&ssl=1)
> 
> [Coney Island Date Outfit](https://78.media.tumblr.com/786128feb3b6757eafe63822cef7ea44/tumblr_p7kiro1uu51qh9kqso1_1280.jpg)   
>  [Jamie's Dinner Outfit](https://78.media.tumblr.com/0102a52f17e4cf666aa17d4248fcbed7/tumblr_p7kiro1uu51qh9kqso2_1280.jpg)


	14. American Honey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made a few edits before starting the next chapter, and I wanted to let those who looked at the Polyvore references that the links will no longer work. I will be finding a new way to post those sets and references. Seriously not happy about Polyvore shutting down.

Jamie was super excited for the World War II Weekend Airshow. She had told Steve about it about a month ago and was currently fluttering around the townhouse packing her bag. Steve had decided that the airshow would be the perfect place to propose. Jamie had told her that it was her favorite place for a mini vacation. That is until he had taken her on a day trip to Coney Island for a date.

When he had first taken her to Coney Island it was the first time he saw her dress in a 1940s style. And it took his breath away. It was so breathtaking he damn near proposed then and there. She continuously found ways to make him feel at home in this era. The dress she wore that day was wine colored with tiny white polka dots. He couldn’t help but think about that date as he watched her tap her chin trying to remember what she was going to put in her bag.

_“You about ready Rogers?” Steve turned around and let out a gasp. Jamie gave him a flirtatious wink. She looked like one of the pinups that were always on the walls of the barracks during the war. Her wine colored dress hugged her curves in all the right places. She had done her hair and makeup in a 1940s style as well. “See something you like Rogers?” She asked in a sultry voice but he could see a slight blush across her cheeks._

_“Maybe I do.” He said with a grin as he made is way towards her. There was something about her that gave him confidence but at the same time she made him a nervous wreck. If Bucky were alive…he missed his best friend, but if he were here Bucky would laugh at him yet he would also tell him to relax._

_“Where we going?” Jamie asked as she pulled on the lapel of his leather jacket she pulled is lips down to her own as she backed out of the room and towards the front door. He nearly stumbled and caught himself with a hand on the doorframe._

_“Can’t tell you, it’s a surprise.” He said as he brushed his knuckles across her cheek with a smile._

_“You’re no fun Rogers.” She said grabbing her wedge shoes that were sitting on the bench near the front door. He grinned as she sat down for a moment to put her shoes on. “But we are going to a beach or a pool I assume? You told me to bring a swimsuit…” She said grabbing the bag that had two towels and sunscreen._

_“It’s a surprise. I can’t say anything else sweetheart.” Jamie gave him another pout as he led her to the Uber car waiting out front._

_When they pulled up in front of Coney Island her eyes lit up like a little kid in a candy store. She let out an excited squeal and gave him a hug._

_“You are officially the_ best _boyfriend in the world Steve.” She said as he hugged her back before slipping out of the car. Thanking the Uber driver as he wrapped an arm around her waist as they made their way to the ticket booth. Prices had nearly skyrocketed since the last time he had been here on a double date with Bucky and two dames…no two_ girls _no one said dames anymore, he had managed to convince to go. Well naturally Bucky’s date hadn’t needed much convincing beyond a smile and a wink but the poor girl who had been Steve’s date had needed convincing he was sure. After stopping Jamie from paying he had paid for day passes which meant they were given wristlets to wear._

_“What did you want to do first?” He asked as they made their way into the amusement park, she looked around with a bright grin before noticing the wooden roller coaster. Steve noticed where she was looking and let out a slight groan. She had the same look on her face that Bucky did when he had convinced him to go on the Cyclone decades before._

_“You know that the last time I went on that was with Bucky and I remember getting sick.” Steve said with a slight chuckle. Jamie made a face but still dragged him towards the Cyclone._

_“Don’t get sick on me but come on this is on my bucket list to ride the Cyclone! I always chickened out as a kid and when the time came that I was brave enough I never got the chance. Please Steve? For me?” She said as she batted her eyelashes at him with a smirk, she knew she had won against any arguments he would make and he knew it too.  Yet Steve was okay with that._

_He had to admit the Cyclone wasn’t as bad as it before, since the serum he had a much higher tolerance. It was actually fun this time around. Especially when Jamie had grabbed his hand during the first hill. He was just glad that he hadn’t gotten sick in front if Jamie._

_“Ohh! The games can we go see what games they have?” She asked with the bright smile she had since they arrived. One round of the knock milk bottles down, later Steve had won her a teddy bear he noticed it was a hell of a lot easier post serum to win a girl a prize and she had won him a penguin plush from some shooting gallery type game. The man that was running the booth had been surprised that Jamie had hit every target which made the two of them laugh. Steve was having the most fun he had in a long time, they shared a popcorn and a cotton candy as they made their way towards the actually beach. She bent down to unbuckle her shoes before they reached the sand. He thought the vintage dress was beautiful but when he saw her take her dress off to show her vintage swimsuit he had to take a few deep breaths and remind himself he no longer suffered from asthma. She had been putting on sunscreen when he came back from changing in the bathroom._

_“How about instead of gaping you help put some sunscreen on my back? Some of us still burn like no other.” She said with a laugh. He really wished that the sunscreen wasn’t a spray he wanted an excuse to touch her pale skin, to hold her but of course the future was all about quick and just getting things over with. “Alright there soldier? You seem a little lost.” Jamie said with a laugh which made him smile as he kissed her cheek._

_“Just can’t get over how lucky I am to have a girl like you.” He said smoothly._

_It had been a great day at Coney Island but that night when they got home it became even greater. When she made her way inside and they had eventually gotten their showers and changed into comfy clothes to watch their typical nightly shows or movies she looked up at him with a sleepy smile._

_“I love you Steve.” She whispered, it was the first time she had told him she loved him and he couldn’t help but give her a huge ear to ear grin._

_“I love you too Jamie.” He said as he kissed her._

A loud thud followed by a squeak made him jump from his seat on his bed. He quickly ran towards the sound which had come from Jamie’s room. She was sitting on the floor rubbing her head which worried him. Apparently she had gone to reach her suitcase from the shelf in her closet and it fell on her.

“Can’t take you anywhere without you getting hurt can, I sweetheart?” He said with a chuckle as he scooped her up in his arms and sat her on the bed to check if she needed ice. She gave a mock pout as he checked her over. Once deciding she was fine he gave her a quick peck on the lips before going towards the suitcase and placing it on her bed. He held back a grin when he noticed she had one of her vintage dresses hanging on her closet door meaning she was going to be packing it. She noticed him looking at it and smirked.

“Easy there Captain.” She said with a laugh as he spun to look at her with a look of hunger making her laugh turn into a squeak. God the waiting was killing them both but they knew it would be worth it.

“You are going to be the death of me woman.” He said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her up into his arms with a grin.

“Aww don’t go dying on me yet soldier.” She said with a grin pulling her phone out of her sweatpants pocket and hitting play making the gentle start of _Moonlight Serenade_ play from her _something_ tooth speakers, he couldn’t remember the name at the moment but didn’t care as he began to sway to the melodic tune.

“And you call me the sap sweetheart.” He said with a smile, she just gave him what he began to call her trademark un-lady like snort in response.

“Shut it. I love this song.” She whispered, when he had first woken in this decade he was devastated and wanted nothing more than to go back. To have his chance with Peggy, to have the possibility of marrying her and having the life his mother always dreamed of him having, children and true happiness. But now months later he pictured that life with the woman in his arms, with her baggy sweatpants which without a doubt she had picked out of the men’s section of one of the stores she shopped at and one of his shirts that nearly swallowed her as much as the pants and her socks that looked like a pair of blue converse.

-=-

After the nearly three hour drive to Reading, Pennsylvania it had been decided that Jamie’s parents would have a room attached to her Nana and Pop while Steve and Noah would share a room leaving Jamie her own room at the hotel. While Jamie swore to her parents that she wouldn’t share a room with Steve it didn’t stop her from slipping the spare key to her room in his pocket with a wink as they boarded the elevator that night. He desperately tried to hide the smirk as he felt the plastic card in his pocket. Perhaps years of Barnes’ influence had finally gotten to him, part of him felt like he was disrespecting her parents and grandparents but hey at this point he didn’t care. Not to mention soon enough Jamie could very well be his wife, if she said yes. Sure her family and close friends who heard about his intentions to propose said she would without a doubt say yes, the small pre-serum Steve in the back of his mind felt like she might still say no.

But that thought went out the door as he looked into her bright blue lust filled eyes as he held her up against the hotel wall. She was nearly breathless as he kissed her slender neck and when he kissed that spot behind her ear that drove her crazy she let out a loud gasp.

“God damn it _Steve_ … _fuck it_ …I fucking _need you_!” She said in a raspy whisper. He chuckled softly before whispering in her ear in response.

“ _Language_ sweetheart…such vulgar words for a little thing.” He said grabbing her arms and holding them above her head with just one hand making her moan. God he could get used to that sound. Since waking he had gone back to church, since dating her he had gone to confession more times than he ever had before and she made fun of him for it every day. But going to Sunday mass was one of the things that was familiar even if they no longer only spoke in Latin. Steve knew that while he may miss it this Sunday he sure as hell would be going next as his fingers feverishly brushed against her sides. Jamie tried to break free of his grasp but he could tell she also wasn’t really trying she was in a moment of overstimulation; the smell of the Old Spice body wash he used, the feel of his hands brushing against her, his lips on her own and the sound of their breaths in her ear. When he did let go of her wrists her hands instantly went to his hair, she loved to run her fingers through his blond locks and he found that he too loved when she did it.

The tee she was planning on wearing that day was still laying on the bed in the other room as he made quick work of the button and zipper of her jean shorts slipping a hand past the waistband of her lace panties making her moan. This wasn’t the first time they had done this, but they had never gone further than this he had been serious when he told her they wouldn’t officially consummate their relationship until they were married no matter how much they may want to. As his fingers began to rub in circular motions she began to gasp for air gripping onto his hair even harder frantically trying to push her hips into his fingers for more friction. They didn’t have much time before they would be headed to the actual airshow so he wasted no more time quickly slipping his fingers into her waiting core making her let out a cry of pleasure.

“Jamie…come on sweetheart.” He whispered in her ear as his fingers curled but his thumb continued the circular motions against the bundle of nerves. She threw her head back as she began to practically chant his name. Her legs tightened their grip around his hips as his thrusts began to come faster and harder while his lips brushed against her chin and neck gently nipping her pale skin every so often but not nearly hard enough to leave a mark no that was the real challenge to never leave a mark. He knew better than to leave a mark on her pale skin, they knew what they were doing but the thrill was that no one else knew they might have suspicions but there was never any physical evidence. Steve could tell she was close as she began to bite her already swollen lips resting his forehead against hers he smiled down at her.

“Please Jamie. _Please_.” Was all he had to whisper to make her come undone with a loud whimper he caught the moan that escaped as she came with a kiss. Carefully carrying her to the bathroom he sat her on the counter and grabbed one of the white washcloths and ran it under some warm water brushing it against her flushed skin. Once she caught her breath she frantically reached for his belt buckle pulling it undone as she unbuttoned his own pants. Steve’s eyes grew wide, while he had no problem taking the time to please Jamie it always made him nervous when she attempted to return the favor. To feel her hands on him as she brought him to his peak drove him crazy.

“Jamie…sweetheart _please_ …not here.” He said with a raspy moan as she began to pump her hands around as much of him as she could. The look she was giving him was too much grabbing onto the bathroom counter he leaned into her claiming her lips as his own. 

“ _Shh_ …Steve, I’m just returning the favor.” He let out countless whimpers as he began to thrust into her small hands when he was close he pulled her hands from him and quickly grabbed another washcloth to catch his release in the white cotton. Jamie gave him a canary eating grin as she leaned back against the bathroom mirror watching him try to catch his breath. Just as he was about to say something there was a knock on the door making them both jump.

“Oh _shit_!” Jamie said with a squeak, Steve frantically tried to make themselves presentable as she hopped down from the counter and ran to grab her tee throwing it on. He adjusted his pants quickly making sure there were no signs of what had just happened only to pause when he noticed the washcloth on the counter. It finally happened her family knew what they have been doing…they finally caught them in the act. He was a goner, he was sure they were going to kill him for it.

“Shit…” He whispered quickly looking around as he saw Jamie swoop in and throw it in a small trash bag she had filled with trash from the ride down the day before. She made her way towards the door and let out a sigh of relief before turning to him.

“It’s housekeeping.” She said as she opened the door greeting the housekeeper with a smile.

“Oh hello, I didn’t realize someone was still in the room. I’m sorry I’ll come back later.” Came the voice of a woman, Steve was desperately trying to not have a heart attack at the moment.

“Sorry, we will be headed out soon. I forgot to put the do not disturb sign up. We’ll be out of your hair real soon.” Jamie said with far too much control, Steve just stared at her wonder how she was so calm. When she shut the door she burst into a fit of laughter after a moment he too began to laugh sure he had been terrified moments before but he had to admit the thrill had been exhilarating.

“You very well may be the death of me.” He said as he leaned against the doorframe taking in her slightly frazzled appearance. He noticed the shirt she was wearing was a faded blue-grey cotton tee with _Brooklyn_ across her chest and she held a blue baseball cap in her hand. When she noticed that he realized what the design on the hat was she gave him a wink before pulling it on over her messy braid.

“I-is that…?” He asked realizing it was his shield on the hat. With a simple nod she kissed his cheek.

“Come on Steve the others are probably waiting for us downstairs by now.” _Tease_ he thought to himself as he took one last look in the mirror to make sure he looked somewhat presentable.

The airshow was like stepping into the past. He felt at home with Jamie but here it seemed as if he never left. There were people dressed in 1940s fashion, there were vehicles and planes music and everything from the 1940s. He couldn’t help but smile like a child in a candy store, he now understood why Jamie was so desperate to bring him. Wrapping his arm around her slender shoulders he held her close to his side with a grin. But what really got him smiling was when she pulled him towards a tent that had a sign in the front.

 ** _Sergeant Timothy Aloysius Cadwallader Dugan_** “ ** _Dum Dum Dugan”_**

**_69 th Infantry Regiment – Howling Commando _ **

**_And_ **

**_Private Gabriel “Gabe” Jones_ **

**_92 nd Infantry Division – Howling Commando _ **

****

****

“Jamie didn’t think you would ever show.” Came a deep voice of a man that Steve had never heard before. But it seemed Jamie knew him as she gave him a smile and a hug.

“Steve this is Antoine Triplett, or as we all call him Trip. I may or may not have made a few calls before this trip.” She said with a grin Steve just stood there a moment before an old man came out of the tent.

“Bout time you showed up Rogers.” Steve wasn’t one to cry in public but he sure as hell felt his chest tighten at the sight of the man before him. Aged decades but still quite familiar was his old friend Gabe. Immediately Steve wrapped his arms around his friend as he barely contained the sob.

“Why don’t we go back inside, Jamie be a dear and hang the sign up.” Gabe said as he handed Jamie a sign that said he would return at another time. Steve turned towards Jamie who was smiling brightly at him as he scooped her up in his arms and spun her around before kissing her.

“You are amazing you know that sweetheart?” He whispered as she gently wiped the tears that started to well up in his blue eyes.

“But this is only the beginning of the surprise Steve. Turn around.” She said he didn’t put her down but he still turned and saw several men and a few women standing and sitting in the tent gently he placed her back on the ground as he took in the sight before him.

“These are the children and grandchildren of the Commandos. You’ve already met Carter Falsworth, Gabriel Jones III…Gabe sorry I know you hate your full name but I had to, Jace Morita, this is Timothy Dugan and last but never least Marie Delacour the granddaughter of Jacques.” She said naming a few.

“Call me TJ.” Timothy said offering his hand to Steve with a look that reminded him of Dum Dum.

“ _Bonjour Capitaine_ Rogers. My g _rand-père_ spoke fondly of you it is an honor to finally meet you.” Marie said in her heavily accented voice with a warm smile. Steve couldn’t believe what Jamie had done for him. She had found all the missing links to his past and brought them here.

“Your girl here spent months trying to track us all down Rogers.” Steve instantly recognized the man sitting on a bench in the corner of the tent, from his trademark loud and boisterous voice to the mustache and the ever present bowler hat, the very hat the Commandos used to joke was actually sewn to the man’s head.

“Dugan.” Steve said with a grin even at a hundred the man was the same. Sure he aged but he could tell that he didn’t let it stop him.

“Dad why aren’t you in your wheel chair?” A woman said with a sigh making the man huff.

“Margaret I’m a _hundred_ not _dead_. I ain’t sitting in that damn chair. Now Rogers you may have had the others all worried but I knew you’d turn up eventually. Too bad Morita still ain’t around to pay up! WILLIAM! Your father bet me fifty bucks back in…whenever we made the damn bet now pay up!” A man on the other side of the tent just scoffed.

“Uncle Dugan I’m not responsible for my Dad’s bets especially ones from before I was even born.” The man said with a grin.

“I tried to get a hold of Peggy…but it was rather hard to get a hold of her. And when I finally did her son Jack said that it wasn’t a good time. Apparently her husband Daniel isn’t doing too well. And she is starting to show signs of Alzheimer’s. I’m sorry I couldn’t get her here too.” Jamie said softly as she looked up at Steve who just stared at her in shock a moment. She had already done far more than he could ever dream and she was apologizing? What had he done to deserve such a kind woman?

“Jamie today has already been one of the best days since waking up.” He said as he kissed her softly ignoring the cheers and hoots of the rest of the tent’s occupants.

-=-

That night Steve had managed to sneak into Jamie’s room and the two just laid in the queen size bed in silence. He held her close brushing his fingers through the strands of hair that fell out of her braid while she looked up at him through tired eyes her hands resting against his bare chest. She had on one of his shirts and a pair of those lace boy shorts she loved and he wore a simple pair of grey sleep pants. They didn’t need to be any more intimate at that moment, they were just enjoying each other’s embrace.

“Thank you for today Jamie.” Steve said with a smile before slowly drifting off.

When he eventually did wake it was to a frantic knock on the door. He woke with a start and Jamie just grumbled before trying to burrow under the blankets.

“ _Rogers_! Hurry up you better open! _Shit_ …my Dad is on his way damn it and if finds out I _knew_ you spent the night in there he’d kill me!” Steve jumped up with a start at the sound of Noah banging on the door. Steve looked around frantically trying to remember where his shirt was only to remember that Jamie stole it last night. Carefully prying himself from her tight grip he nearly sprinted to the door. He quietly opened the door only to have it bang open when Noah and some of the Commando legacies made their way in the room.

“ _Pardon Capitaine_ for Noah, he has _pas de décence_.” Marie said with a sigh before she handed him a cup of coffee and a croissant in a Starbucks bag. “ _Aimez-vous la crème ou le sucre_? Because if you do I didn’t grab any I’m afraid.” She said as Noah rolled his eyes dramatically making his way into the room and pulling open the blackout curtains. Jamie let out a hiss before burrowing even further under the covers until she was nothing but a small lump at the foot of the bed.

“Told you that would get him up real quick! Now pay up TJ!” Noah said with a laugh after a moment Steve realized that Jamie’s father wasn’t actually on his way to the room. He gave Noah a brief glare before turning towards Marie who was still holding another cup.

“And n-no…I went so long without either black coffee is fine… _merci_ _beaucoup_ Marie.” Steve said the woman smiled before sitting on the edge of the bed where Jamie was curled up.

“ _Mon cher_ I know you aren’t a morning person but time to get up. I brought you a hot chocolate with extra whip cream.” Marie said in her soothing voice. Steve took a sip of the hot coffee the woman had given him and gave a slight chuckle when he saw Jamie twitch under the blankets. Slowly the woman poked her head out of her blanket burrow to peak out.

“Are there any sprinkles?” Jamie whispered in a childlike voice which made the others smile.

“I got you covered Barnes. Can’t have the Captain’s best girl drink hot cocoa without her sprinkles.” Carter said pulling a small shaker out of his pocket. Steve was beginning to realize that the grandchildren of the Commandos were just like the originals they had the same close friendship but in their own way of course. Jamie slowly sat up still wrapped in the blanket before quickly swiping the sprinkles from Carter and putting them in the drink that Marie held out to her.

“Is everyone else up?” She asked before taking a sip hissing as she burnt her tongue.

“Careful _mon cher._ ” Marie said with a smile, it was apparent that as the oldest of this generation Marie was like the mother to the rest especially when it came to Jamie who was the baby of the group. He missed the closeness of family but since meeting Jamie he never had to miss it again. He knew right away that today was the day he was going to propose to her.

“Marie? Could you maybe help me with my hair? Like what I wore to your wedding? Remember?” Marie’s eyes lit up and she gave an eager nod. Steve couldn’t help but wonder what Jamie had worn her hair like at that wedding that would have the other woman so excited. But he knew that Jamie would still look amazing however she wore it.

“Of course! And oh I got the package from Bésame, both Victory and Red Velvet.” Jamie grinned obviously this package was significant to the two women. Jamie turned towards Steve with a warm smile before shooing him from the room.

“Out, out Rogers. All of you I have to get ready for the day. I’ll meet you by the stage near the tent we were in yesterday. Don’t be late Rogers!” Jamie said before standing on her tip toes to give him a quick peck on the lips and a wink. As they made their way out Noah threw his arm around Steve with a chuckle.

“Sure you want to marry my sister Rogers? She is quite demanding. Not to mention annoying. Did I mention annoying?” It was TJ that spun around with wide eyes his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

“ _Wait_! You are going to ask Jamie to marry you? Tripp did you hear? The Captain here is trying to take your ex- _fiancée_!” Steve stopped abruptly in his tracks before looking at the other man with wide eyes.  


“Oh come on! Can you just let that one go? And don’t worry Rogers she wasn’t really my fiancée, I ran into my ex while picking up take out with Jamie and she swooped in and saved me from feeling pathetic that my ex moved on and I was still hung up on her after two years. She slipped this fake ring on her hand and kept flashing it in Morgan’s face, oh god she was damn near foaming at the mouth when Jamie said we were engaged. Apparently Jamie was quite the actress. Turns out Morgan was miserable with the guy she was with but you know what serves her right turns out she had moved on quickly because she cheated on me with that guy she was with. Of course the only thanks Jamie would let me give came in the form of a trip to some small dive type diner, a real hole in the wall but she claimed they had the best burgers in all of New York. Steve knew the one it was, she had taken him there saying it’s where her Nana took her. The very one that Bucky had gone to with her Nana all those years ago.

Jamie couldn’t help but grin as she saw Marie’s work on her hair and makeup. Her hair was done in a 1940s pin curl style that would make Rita Hayworth proud and with Besame Cosmetics she was able to replicate the 1940s pinup style makeup. The 1941 Victory Red lipstick was the perfect finishing touch to her look, she knew that Steve would love it.

“Vous êtes belle Jamie!” Marie said with a huge grin as she zipped up Jamie’s 1940s styled dress. It was a dark navy blue, almost black with white polka dots and trim on the collar and sleeves. She finished the look with a pair of bright red pumps. This was one of her best ideas yet, dressing in a 1940s style always made Steve smile and god did she love that man’s smile.

 

When the two women arrived at the airshow Jamie was nearly jumping with anticipation. She couldn’t wait to see what Steve would think. Sure she had worn vintage dresses but this was the first time her hair and makeup matched. She noticed his broad shoulders and grinned, that man had the most identifiable silhouette. The live band started playing a slow jazzy tune which made her grin even more.

“Care for a dance soldier?” She asked Steve jumped a little in surprise before turning to see Jamie. The moment he saw her his jaw nearly dropped to the pavement. “Well would you care for a dance or not?” She asked with a smirk.

“J-Jamie you look…a-amazing…” Steve said as he continued to stare.

“If you don’t want to dance I’m sure I can find som—” Steve snapped to attention before offering his hand to Jamie as they started to dance. After two dances Steve stopped making Jamie look up at him in curiosity, she had to tilt her head high to make eye contact since she was so much shorter than him.

“What…is something wrong?” Steve just shook his head with a soft smile.

“Jamie are you happy?” He asked as he gently cradled her cheeks between his hands. Her arched brows furrowed in confusion. “I mean with me…with us.” She gave a laugh as she placed her hands on top of his.

“Of course I am, what is this about Stevie? Are you feeling okay Captain?” When he got down on one knee she gasped muttering a _holy fucking shit_ under her breath making Steve chuckle.

“Jamie Allison Barnes, I have been given a second chance in life. And since waking up you have been there for me. You’ve been there for me for the good and the bad. When some might’ve given up on me you stood by me. I never thought I could be happy after everything I’ve lost in my previous life but you’ve proven me wrong so many times. I love how you refuse to give up on me, how you constantly challenge me and how you keep me on my toes. I love you Jamie and I will love you ‘til the end of the line. That is if you will have me, if you will make me the happiest man in existence by being my wife.” He pulled out a ring that was a small but beautiful diamond ring, Jamie was willing to bet that it had been his mother’s ring. After a pause Jamie let out a squeal before tackling Steve making him gasp in shock. Kissing his on the lips she pulled back with a huge grin on her face.

“YES! YES OH MY FUCKING GOD YESSSS!” Jamie screamed some people gave her a look but immediately cheered when they saw Steve slip the ring on her finger.

“About damn time Rogers! You’ve been carrying that thing for months now!” Noah said with a laugh as he watched his sister and Steve grin like idiots. Steve sat up and brushed his fingers into her hair with a loving smile.

“I love you Steve.” Jamie said as she kissed him again, he was officially the happiest man at that airshow.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Commandos' Families: See main menu for Storm Warning SERIES 
> 
> [Jamie's Air Show Day 1 Outfit](https://78.media.tumblr.com/d22af626440d91f4ad3790fbf6ac1cc2/tumblr_p7kk7k2yaW1qh9kqso1_1280.jpg)   
>  [Jamie's Air Show Day 2 Outfit](https://78.media.tumblr.com/2c4933516167c3bbc2c38b49b45ec1a4/tumblr_p7kk7k2yaW1qh9kqso2_1280.jpg)   
>  [The Ring](https://bridalore.com/2017/05/03/100-simple-vintage-engagement-rings-inspiration/100-simple-vintage-engagement-rings-inspiration-7/#main)


End file.
